Key to my Happiness
by naley12
Summary: This is the sequel to Letters of my Heart. We will see how Nathan and Haley relationship develops. How Nathan needs to be there to protect her from her past. This story is a lot darker at times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness

Haley was three months into her junior year at the Savannah school of the arts. Everything was going great for her. She was enjoying her English classes this made her want to become a high school more and more. She was also improving a lot in her music classes, all her teachers were asking her what had changed over the summer. Her reply to them was I found the key to my happiness.

It was now Thanksgiving break and both Nathan and Haley would get to see each other for the first time since Haley left for school. Haley was so excited that she made sure she had everything packed the night before. So when classes finished on Friday all she had to do was hop in her dad's car and head back to Tree Hill.

Haley was standing outside her building with all her bags, waiting on her dad arriving. She turned round to check out that she had everything, all of a sudden she felt someone grab her hips. She was sure if she should scream or not. After a few minutes the person pulled her into them whispering in her ear, "I missed you Hales,".

Haley knew that voice anywhere, it was a voice she had to listening to via numerous skype dates and phone calls over the last three months. To her it felt amazing to finally hear it in person. "What are you doing here?" she questioned turning around to face him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Well I haven't seen my sexy girlfriend since the summer. I knew her dad was picking her up today. So I may have talked him into letting me come to," he commented smiling down at her.

"I'm so glad you're here, I have missed you so much," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know I have missed you too Hales," he spoke leaning to give her a soft kiss.

Haley didn't want a soft kiss. In that moment she purred in as much passion as she could, letting him know just how much she had missed him. Nathan wasn't surprised when she forced her tongue right into his mouth, wanting to feel that special spark that she had really missed. They both felt it exploded between there bodies. Somehow this time the spark felt so much stronger between them.

"Hey you too, give it a rest," Jimmy spoke finally breaking them from their kiss.

Haley face went bright red and she looked over at her dad, "Sorry daddy," she spoke softly.

"It's okay Hales; I may allow you to share a bed. I don't need to see you sucking face in public," he commented to the pair embarrassing Haley even more.

"Go get in the car babe and I will help your dad with the rest of your bags," Nathan commented to her.

On the ride home Jimmy drove while Haley and Nathan sat in the back together. Haley couldn't keep the smile off her face. After three months apart she was more than happy to get to see Nathan again. "Haley princess, your mom is looking forward to seeing you," he father commented to her.

"I can't wait to see her either," she replied smiling.

"Matt looking forward to seeing his little sister too," Nathan spoke looking down at her.

"I can't wait to catch up with him either. How is he getting on with Millie?" Haley questioned to Nathan.

"Everything seems to be going well, I'm sure Matt will tell you more than I know," Nathan commented to her.

It took about two hours for them to drive back to Tree Hill. When they finally got home, Haley went straight inside to found Matt and her mom, "I'm home," she spoke as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen Haley bob," her mother called out to her.

"Hey mom and Matt," she spoke walking into the kitchen.

"Hey little sister," he spoke coming over to give her a hug.

"So Haley darling, did you like the little surprise your dad brought with him?" Lydia questioned to her daughter.

"She loved it and I had to ask them both to stop sucking face," Jimmy spoke walking into the kitchen with Nathan.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed little sister," Matt spoke teasing her.

"That's not fair I haven't seen my guy for three months. You all get to see your other half's everyday so back off," Haley spoke getting a little pissed off.

"Boys leave Haley and Nathan alone," Lydia commented to her son and Husband.

"Thanks Lydia," Nathan spoke to her.

"You're welcome, now why don't you and Haley go up to her room for a little while and I will call you down when down is ready," Lydia suggested to the couple.

Haley didn't need to be told twice; she grabbed Nathan hand and literally ran for the stairs. "Remember you too, your parents are still in the house," Jimmy joked to them. He knew that Haley still wasn't ready to take that step yet.

Up in Haley's room, she had pushed him down on the bed while she was straddling his hips. They were fused together at the mouth. Nathan had added in a little bit of touching, which Haley seemed to enjoy. Soon enough, she had removed his t shirt and she was feeling all over his toned back and chest. "I love you," she groaned softly between kisses.

"I love you too," Haley spoke back.

"You really are the key to my happiness," Haley spoke softly after breaking away from the kiss.

"Good, I'm glad. I will always be here for you, always and forever," he spoke not realising they had a dark and tough road ahead of them.

**There is the first chapter to the sequel. Please all review and let me know what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch2

Haley few days at home for Thanksgiving break were coming to an end. She had got to spend equal time with her family, Friends and Nathan. Tonight she was going on a double date with Brooke and Lucas. This was to give the couple a bit of a chance to caught up and just hang out together as friends.

As usual Brooke was fusing over what she thought Haley should wear for her date with Nathan, "Haley I think you should wear this," Brooke spoke lifting out a denim skirt with a halter neck top and a cardigan.

Haley stood looking at the outfit that Brooke had picked, "I will wear the skirt and cardigan, that top is a bit too revealing for my liking," she commented lifting the clothes.

"Okay well, how about this top?" Brooke asked lifting a simple red tank top over of one of the draws in Haley's bedroom.

"Yeah I think that will work," Haley commented taking the tank top from her.

"What about underwear? Do you need help in that department too?" Brooke questioned to her best friend.

"No, I don't need any help with that. If you must know I'm wearing a thong and matching bra," Haley replied to her quietly.

"Wow! Little tutor girls all grown up," Brooke commented smiling at her best friend.

"Shut up Brooke," she spoke as she finished getting changed.

Then they heard a knock at Haley's bedroom "Who is it?" Haley spoke.

"It's Nathan, "he answered softly.

"No away Nathan, you're not allowed in," Brooke shouted back at him.

"Hey, no Nathan its okay come on," Haley spoke going to open her bedroom door.

"Wow! You look stunning Hales," Nathan commented looking down at his girlfriend.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Haley commented seeing Nathan dressed in a nice shirt and jeans.

"Well thank you," he replied leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Right okay, I'm going to go before this develops into something I don't want to see," Brooke commented causing them to pull apart.

"Okay, see you later Brooke," Nathan spoke closing Haley's bedroom door behind her as she left.

"You two better be on time at seven," Brooke shouted back to them as she left.

"There is more chance of Brooke and Lucas being late, there already fucking each other," she commented to Nathan.

"Yeah I heard they got to that stage in their relationship," Nathan spoke softly not wanting to push Haley.

"Are you mad with me that we aren't at that point yet?" Haley asked him nervously.

"Of course not Haley. I know you have been a lot and I'm happy waiting. To be honest I'm glad we aren't having sex yet, I like getting to know you on a personal level," he spoke softly with a reassuring smile.

"I like that we are going that too. I promise I'm getting there Nathan, I just need a little more time," she spoke smiling up at her.

"Like I just said I'm happy waiting. Anyways I do have something for you," he commented to her.

"Oh really?" she questioned getting a little excited.

"Yeah, you see today is our four month anniversary and early I was at the mall. I saw this gift and knew it was perfect for you," he commented lifting the box up of his pocket.

Haley's face went bright red when she seen the little box, she didn't know what to think or what to say to Nathan.

"Before you say anything it's not an engagement ring," he commented handing her over the box.

Haley slowly opened the box and seen the little sliver necklace," aww Nathan its beautiful," she commented to him.

"No you're beautiful, this will not be a nice accessory," he commented taking the necklace out of the box and a putting it around her neck.

"Thank I love it," she spoke smiling at him.

"When you open it, there is a picture of us inside, he explained to her.

"Well didn't I get lucky with the best boyfriend ever. Now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything," she replied softly to him.

"Are you kidding, these last four months with you have been amazing Hales. I don't need you to give me a gift for me to know that. Although I wouldn't mind one of your kisses with that sexy tongue of yours," he commented flirting with her.

Within seconds Haley was straddling him with tongue firmly in his mouth. Kissing him with as much passion as her body would let her express. After a few minutes they break apart when air became an issues. "I might start buying you gift more often if I get kisses like that," he commented flirting with her.

"Well I just wanted to show you how thankful I was for my gift," she commented to him.

"I know thanksgiving is over, I'm so thanksgiving for you," he commented kissing her again.

Haley break away from the kiss, "right we better get going or we will be late for dinner," Haley spoke getting off Nathan.

"Hales you need to give me a few seconds to calm down her after all that exciting kisses," he commented to her.

"Oh don't worry there will be plenty more excitement later tonight when I have you all to myself," she flirted back at him.

"That sounds good," he spoke smiling at her.

"Yeah I just might be sleeping in a little blue thong and your jumper tonight," she flirted again to him.

"Good you don't play fair Haley James," he commented to her.

"Well I have to do something to keep you interested for when we are apart," she commented to him.

"Trust me I will always be interested in you," he spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Always and forever," she replied to him smiling.

They then headed out to go meet Brooke and Lucas for their double date. Haley couldn't think of a better way to spend her last night at home, before heading back to school.

**Okay I know there isn't much too this chapter, I like what I did with it. From the next chapter on, thing will start to get darker for Nathan and Haley. As usual please review if you are reading**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch3

Haley was now on Christmas vacation although this week was classed as a reading week as she was an English student as well as music. She spent the morning in her room doing her school work and getting sure that everything was up to date. Little did she know that this morning would change her world again.

Jimmy was coming in from the car when he lifted the mail off the porch. Looking through it he seen there was just the usual bills and junk mail. Then he came across a letter for Haley which looked a little important. He walked onto the kitchen looking for her, "Lydia darling, where is Haley?" he questioned his wife.

"Up in her room I'm guessing from the sound of the music, why?" Lydia asked back.

"This letter came in the mail and it looks important. I'm just going to go and give it to her," he commented heading up the stairs to her room.

When he got to her room he slowly walked in, "Hey baby girl, this letter came for you in the mail," he spoke softly handing it over to her.

She took the letter from him staring down at it. She knew straight away where the letter was from as did her father. "Are you okay Haley, did you want me to open it for you?" he father asked seeing the worried look on her face.

"it's okay I can do it," she spoke softly finally opening the letter to read it.

_Dear Miss Haley James_

_As the Tree Hill Police Depart, we are legally bound to inform you, that due to good behave and a granted bail appear. Mr Christopher Keller is due to be released from prison on Dec 16__th__. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tree Hill Police Department_

"This can't be happening it was meant to be ten years_," _Haley spoke softly through her tears.

"What wrong Haley, what did the letter say?" Jimmy asked softly seeing that his daughter was in such a state.

"Chris was granted bail, he is being released tomorrow," Haley replied to her father.

"Haley I promise you that you are safe, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he spoke coming over to give his daughter a hug.

"Thanks daddy, I just need some time alone and I need to call Nathan," she spoke looking up at her father.

"Okay sweetheart, you call Nathan and I will let your mother know what is happening," he commented to her before leaving the room.

"Well Jimmy what's going on? I heard Haley crying," Lydia questioned as her husband came back down the stairs.

"Chris is being released tomorrow," he answered to her.

"How in the hell could this be happening? he was meant to get ten year," Lydia spoke started to get worried for her daughter.

"He was granted bail for good behaviour," I promise Lydia if he comes near her again, his life won't be worth living," Jimmy spoke being protective over his daughter.

"Good, is she okay, do I need to go talk to her?" she questioned to him.

"She just needs time to process everything and I think she is calling Nathan, he replied to her.

After about half an hour Haley had managed to stop crying and felt this was a good time to call Nathan. She knew that he had a class, she was hoping that when he realised it was her calling he would answer anyways. Haley let the phone ring and ring he still wasn't picking up, "please pick up Nathan, "she spoke softly to herself.

Nathan was in the middle of his class and could see from the caller id that Haley was calling him. He also knew he couldn't answer because he would get into trouble with the teacher. He was hoping it wasn't serious and would call her as soon as class was over.

When Haley couldn't get a hold of Nathan, she knew the next best thing to do was call Matt. As usual Matt being the good brother he was answered on the second ring, "Hey little sister, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" he commented to her.

"Matt I need you to go to Nathan's class and wont it over I need you to get him to call me," she explained to him.

"Is everything okay Haley?" he asked hearing the sadness and seriousness in Haley's voice.

"No its not okay, I want Nathan," she commented starting to cry again.

Matt knew he wasn't going to found out right now what was going on. So he knew the best thing to do was get Nathan, "okay I will get Nathan I promise," he commented to her.

"Thank you," she spoke softly before ending the call.

Matt ran straight to Nathan's class and they were just getting out as he arrived, "Nathan you need to call Haley. I just had her on the phone in tears," he explained to him.

"Aww shit, she called me while I was in class. I couldn't answer it," he commented to Matt.

"Well just ring her now, I think its serious," he commented to Nathan.

Hearing that Nathan got his cell out of his pocket and rang her straight away. Haley answered on the first ring, "Nathan I need you to come home," she spoke crying down the phone.

"Why, what's going on Haley?" he questioned to her.

"He's being released tomorrow. Please Nathan come home," Haley spoke softly again.

Nathan didn't need to ask who she was talking about, "It's okay Haley, I'm coming home now," he commented to her.

"Thank you," she spoke softly before ending the call.

"Right we need to get home," Nathan commented to Matt.

"What's going on Nathan?" Matt asked not sure what was happening.

"Chris is being released tomorrow and Haley is in a state, so we need to get home," he explained to him.

"What he can't be, he was to do ten years," Matt spoke very confused.

"Look I don't know Matt. That's all Haley has told me for now. So let's go and the faster we get home the more information we will know," he commented to him.

They didn't need to say any more than that. Once they had grabbed a bag of clothes from their dorm, they jumped in Nathan's car and headed back to Tree Hill. Nathan knew he was going to have a long night ahead with Haley. He was just hoping that everything was going to be okay.

**Okay this chapter isn't all that long. It has everything in it that I wanted. So I hope you all like it. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch4

Nathan and Matt got home within two hours. They went straight into the house to look for Haley "Where is she?" Nathan asked as soon as he seen Jimmy.

"She been up in her room crying since I gave her the letter," he commented to Nathan.

"Thank you for coming home Nathan, "Lydia commented to him.

"Anything for my girl," he replied smiling at them, before heading upstairs.

"Would you please tell me how in the hell he is being released?" Matt questioned to his parents.

"He was granted bail on a count of good behaviour," jimmy replied to his son.

"Good behaviour, he wouldn't know what good behaviour was if it came up and hit him in the face," he commented starting to feel annoyed.

Both his parents laughed, "That may be true honey, we don't have a say in this matter. So we need you to be supportive of your sister and protect her," jimmy commented to him.

"Of course, I have done it once I will do it again," he promised to his parents.

Upstairs Nathan slowly entered Haley's room to find that she was finally asleep. She seemed to be having a very restless sleep and kept tossing and turning like she was trying to get away from something. Nathan stood watching her for a few minutes until he heard her talking in her sleep, "okay Chris I'll sleep with you," she spoke.

Nathan knew this was the right moment to wake her up. He couldn't stand there and watch her go through all that suffering of a horrible nightmare. He slowly got on the bed beside her and gently tapped on her arm to wake her, "Haley sweet wake up," he spoke softly.

She started shouting "No Chris no, stay away from me," she kept shouting.

Nathan gently grabbed her arms to stop her from hitting him, "Haley you need to wake up. It's Nathan I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he spoke softly getting her to wake up.

When she finally came round she seen Nathan lying beside her, "thank you for coming home to me," she spoke softly.

"Always and forever Hales," he replied pulling her into a hug to relax her.

"Nathan what am I going to do? My world is falling down around me," she commented with tears rolling down her face.

"Everything is going to be okay Hales, I'm going to protect you," he commented to her.

"What if he tries to get me when you're not around?" she questioned really worried about what could happen.

"Then you scream and shout and someone else will protect you," he replied trying to reassure her.

"I don't want anyone else I want you," she commented turning on her side to snuggle into him more.

"Okay, I will be here for you," he commented smiling down at her.

Haley leaned up and gave him a very passionate kiss with a lot of tongue. Nathan let it develop for a little bit before he knew he needed to stop, "let go downstairs and get some food," he suggested to her.

"Actually I was wondering if you could just hold me while I slept, I didn't have a very good nap just now," she commented flirting back at him.

"Okay," he replied giving into her.

Haley then got off the bed, "where are you going Hales?" Nathan questioned to her.

"To change, I can't sleep in these clothes," she commented stripping off her jeans and t shirt and putting on one of Nathan's oversized t shirts.

"You're going to be the death of me wearing sexy outfits like that," he commented to her as she came to lie back down beside her.

"Always and forever baby," she replied as they lay together in her bed for a few hours holding each other as Haley slept. Nathan was hoping and praying that he was just going to be able to keep his promise and protect her from Chris.

**This chapter was a bit of filler but it was still important for Nathan and Haley's relationship. Chris will probably appear in the next chapter. AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch4

It was now Dec 19TH and so far Haley hadn't had any encounters with Chris. Nathan and her friend were still on edge everywhere she went. At times she was even a little bit jumpy when she was on her own or around Nathan. Everyone was being supportive and just helping her through this life.

Karen had offered Haley a few shifts at the café to help her keep her mind off things. So far it seemed to be working. Tonight she was closing up for Karen as her and Keith was having a special date night tonight. She knew she would be fine as it was something she had done a few time before,

"So Haley you're sure you're okay with closing up tonight?" Karen asked getting her thing together.

"Yes Karen its fine and Nathan is coming to walk me home," he replied reassuring her the everything would be fine.

"It's good to know, thanks again Karen I really appreciate this," she commented to her.

"You're welcome now go have a great night," Haley spoke as Karen was walking out the door.

Most of Haley night at the café had been fairly quiet, just a few of the regular customers and some of the people from school were in and out over the course of the evening. Around eight she got a text from Nathan _Hey Hales, I will be there shortly to help you close up. _

Just after half eight she had started to clear up and start get everything ready for closing. She heard the bell from the door go, "You're early baby, I didn't think you would get here until closer to nine," she spoke looking down at her walk.

The person didn't speak they just walked up behind her and wrapped they arms around her waist. Haley knew straight away from the touch that it wasn't Nathan as there was no spark. She started to tense up and get worried, "I want what belongs to me," he whispered reaching his hands round to unbutton her jeans.

"Chris let go off me or I will scream," she spoke softly.

"Scream and I will hit you," he spoke pulling her round to look at him.

"Help!" she shouted as she felt Chris's slip down to the waist line of her thong.

"There is no point in shouting Hales, no one can hear you Hales," he spoke as he tried kissing her.

She started hitting and shouting even louder "Someone please help me," Chris grabbed her waist pushing her back into the counter.

"I told you not to scream you stupid little slut," he spoke as he moved his hand farther down into her thong.

Haley started to feel hopeless until she heard the bell on the door again, she looked over top see Nathan and Lucas walking in together, "Nathan help me," she shouted over to him.

Hearing Haley scream Nathan looking over to see what was happening and he seen someone trying to rape her, "Lucas call the police," he spoke before running over to help Haley.

"Get off her," he shouted pulling Chris away from her.

Holding him down against the counter, "are you okay Hales?" he asked seeing how scared and worried she looked.

"She fine, she just giving me what's mine," Chris answered to him.

"You shut the fuck up, you will never get anything from her again," he answered back to him, still holding him down.

"Yeah I think I'm okay," Haley replied after she calmed down and did up her jeans.

"Good, I have Lucas talking to the police so they should be here soon," he commented reassuring her.

"Okay, I'm going to call Matt," she spoke walking away from Nathan and Chris.

Haley sat at one of the tables to called him, "Hey Matt, I need you to come down to the café with mum and dad," she spoke softly as soon as he answered the phone.

"Why what's wrong Hales?" he asked knowing something was up.

"UM..Chris tried to rape me. I'm okay Nathan saved me," she answered reassuring her brother that she was okay.

"Right we are on our way Haley," he spoke before ending the call.

Just had Haley had finished talking to her brother the police arrived, "Hello there Miss, you friend called and she he walked in on you being raped by your stalker is that true?" the officer asked her.

"Yes, at first I thought it was my boyfriend when he started to speak I realised it was Chris," she replied to them.

"Are you hurt in anyway Miss?" the officers asked her.

"Just my hips are sore he had a pretty tight grip on me.

"Well we advise that you go to the hospital and get check over after something like this," the officer explained to her.

"Okay," she replied softly.

"We will take her," jimmy spoke as he walked over to her.

"Who are you?" the officer asked him.

"I'm her father. I hope to good you put him straight back in prison for good this time. You know he was in prison for trying to rape her the first time," jimmy explained to the officer.

"Yes sir that has been brought to our attention we will ensure that this time he sees out his times and stays well away from your daughter with a life restricting order," the officer explained to them.

"Thank you," Lydia finally spoke for the first time.

The officer finished taking statements from Haley, Nathan and Lucas before taking Chris away and back to prison. "Once again I'm very sorry that this happened to you Miss James," the officer spoke before leaving.

"Right let's get you off to hospital sweetheart," Jimmy spoke to his daughter.

"Daddy I need to finish closing up here," she replied to him.

"I can do that Haley, you go get yourself checked out," Lucas commented to her.

"Thank you," smiled getting up from her seat.

"I'm coming with you" Nathan spoke to her.

"No its okay, I will go with my parents. You go home and rest," she spoke softly to him.

"I want to make sure you're okay," he replied walking over to her.

"I'll call you later and let you know," she spoke as she stepped away from him a little scared of him touching her.

Nathan could see that she was a little scared of him too after what had just happened, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Haley," he spoke being honest with her.

"This wasn't your fault Nathan; we didn't know this was going to happen. Thank you for saving me," she spoke giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan went to hug her but she pulled away, "Always and Forever Haley," he spoke to her as she walked away with her family.

**Okay this was an important chapter in the story as you can see. Let hope that things are okay for Nathan and Haley and they can get back to being the loved up couple they were. As usual please review if you are reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch6

Haley went straight to the hospital after the attack and was advised to stay in overnight by the doctor. So that they could run all the proper tests and that she could get some proper sleep. She and her family both knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep without Nathan holding her. It had been something she was so comfortable with now.

"Haley sis do you want me to call Nathan for you?" Matt asked knowing she was going to need him if she wanted a decent sleep.

"No I don't really want to see him right now," she spoke softly pulling the blanket up round her body.

"Okay, can you at least text him so he knows you're okay," Matt asked her nicely.

Haley looked over at her brother knowing that he was right and texting Nathan was the right thing to do even if she didn't want to see him right now. "Okay pass me my phone," she spoke sitting up a little in the bed.

Haley wrote out a quick text to him, _hey, just wanted to let you know I'm okay. Have to stay in overnight though. Thanks again for saving me._

Nathan was so glad to hear from her _that's great to hear you're okay. If you want me to come see you just text me xo. _

Haley looked down at her phone again when she heard Nathan's reply come through _Thanks; I just wanted to be alone right now._

Nathan seen her replied _okay I understand just remember I miss you and love you, always and forever._

Haley read his reply and loved to see just how much he cared about her. She just needed her alone time after everything that had happened in the last few hours. She looked over at her family "you guys can head home now. I'm going to try and get some sleep," she spoke settling herself down into the bed.

"Okay, well we will be here first thing in the morning to bring you home," he father spoke giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

All doing the night she kept having flashbacks of what had happened with Chris. She started doubting her relationship with Nathan. She kept thinking if she took the next step with him, he was somehow going to be like Chris. She wasn't sure if she had the strength in herself to be able to trust Nathan the way she should.

When her family got there the next morning around nine, Haley was still fast asleep. "Your daughter is still asleep Mrs James; she had a pretty restless night. She might sleep better in her own bed," the nurse explained to Lydia.

"Thank you," Lydia spoke before going in to wake up her daughter.

Lydia walked into her daughter's hospital room to find her still sleeping, "Haley Bob, it's time to wake up," shew whispered softly to her.

"Mmm five more minutes' mom," she spoke in her sleepy voice turning over onto her back.

"Well I thought you would want to get out now, since I know how much you hate being in the hospital," Lydia replied to her daughter.

Hearing that Haley sat up in bed as fast as she could, "I forgot I was in here," she spoke softly to her mom.

"Well your father is signing the discharge papers, so once you get dressed you are free to go," her mother explained to her.

Haley got up out of bed and took the clean clothes from her mom, "Can I ask you something?" she spoke nervously to her mom.

"yes you can ask me anything? She replied not really sure what her daughter wanted to know.

"Do you think I can trust Nathan or will he turn out to be another Chris?" she asked feeling awful inside for even thinking this question.

"Haley, listen to me," Lydia spoke getting her daughter to look at her.

"I know you have been through a lot with Chris and your still young and only really finding your feet when it comes to your relationship with Nathan. I have seen you change so much and develop in these last few months. All that is because you have been taking a chance and believing in your relationship with Nathan. When it comes to trust, you can trust him 100 percent, he is really beating himself up about not being there for you last night. If he didn't step in when he did, Chris could have done a lot more. So in my eyes that makes Nathan a great guy," Lydia replied being totally honest with her.

"Thanks mom, I really needed to hear that. I just not sure I'm ready to take the next step after last night, my confidence is a little low," she replied being honest.

"Haley trust me, Nathan isn't going to do something you aren't ready for. He loves you too much to lose you," Lydia replied to her daughter.

"That's what scares me, I'm so in love with him too," Haley replied nearly in tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You guys will get through this," she replied giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

Once Haley was washed and dressed she was finally allowed to go home. When she got home all she wanted to do was go to her own bed. When she went up to her bed she seen purple flowers and a note beside her bed "Hales, I love you, always and forever Nathan," the little note read.

She knew that she needed to sorted things out with Nathan before she pushed him to far away. She decided to give him a call. Just as she thought he answered straight away "Hey Nathan", she spoke into her cell.

"hey Hales," he replied to her sweetly.

"Thank you for my flowers," she spoke first breaking the ie between them.

"You're welcome, anything for my girl," he replied hoping she would be okay with him calling her his girl.

"Nathan, look I'm sorry I shut you out the last few days," she spoke being honest with him.

"Hales, its okay. You have been through a lot and you needed your space," he commented to her.

"Yeah, I should have treated you the way I did. If you still want to be my boyfriend I would like you to come over please and just hold me," she spoke into her cell.

"I never wasn't your boyfriend, I will be straight over," he commented before hanging yup.

Haley quickly changed into one of his oversized t shirts and just her panties. That's how she was comfortable when there where together. When Nathan arrived he knocked on her bedroom door, "hello," he spoke softly.

"Its open babe," she spoke telling him to come in.

"How are you feeling/" he asked her sweetly.

"Much better now you are here," she replied leading him over to the bed so they could lie down together.

"You're beautiful, you know that," he whispered in her ear after a few minutes of them holding each other.

"Thank you, you know I'm sorry and I love you. You really are the key to my happiness," she spoke turning round to face him.

"You are the key to my happiness too, always and forever Haley," he replied leaning down so they could engaged in a very passionate tongue filled kiss.

**Well there is chapter6. I hope you all like what I did with this chapter. As usual if you could review that would be great. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch7

It was now the day before Christmas Eve. Haley had been spending the afternoon with Brooke. They had decided to go shopping since it was something they hadn't done in a while. As they were shopping Haley had been talking with Brooke about how she feeling on her relationship with Nathan, where she was hoping that it would be heading very soon.

"Brooke, I don't know if I can pull off this underwear?" she spoke quietly looking down at herself in the changing room.

Brooke came into Haley's changing room, "what are you talking about? You look amazing Hales and Nathan will think so too," she commented trying to reassure her.

"Do I look like a slut?" she questioned softly finally looking at herself in the mirror.

"What! Of course you don't. Who ever said that?" Brooke asked concerned for her friend.

"um…the night of the at6tack Chris said I was a slut," she answered nearly in tears.

"You don't need to believe anything that comes out of that jerks mouth. You most definitely aren't a slut. I do think you have to buy this cause its perfect on you," Brooke commented to her friend.

Haley looked at her herself in the mirror again, "fine only because Nathan likes this colour on me," she commented pushing Brooke out of the changing room, so she could change back into her clothes.

After her morning shopping with Brooke she went back to the house to relax for a little while, back Nathan was coming over to spend the evening with her. They had been doing well getting back on track together after Haley took a few steps backwards after the attack. Nathan was being great with her. She was finally starting to feel ready about taking the next step with Nathan.

She was sitting on her bed playing guitar and singing a song that had been playing on her mind since everything happen with Chris. She just felt this was the best way to get out how she was feeling about everything.

**I've been there a thousand times**

**Felt the rain like a thousand knives**

**And it hurts**

**I know it hurts**

**xxx**

**I've been there like a fighter plane**

**Trying to fly my way through a hurricane**

**And it's hard**

**I know it's hard**

**xxx**

**Don't be afraid**

**You'll make it through**

**Just call out to me and I'll come running to you  
**

**xxx**

**And hold on**

**Hold on when the current pulls you under**

**And your heart beats like thunder**

**Just give me your hand and hold on**

**Hold on until the storm is over**

**And I'll be fighting for you**

**Just give me your hand and hold on**

"It's nice to hear you singing again Hales," Nathan spoke when he entered her room just as she had finished off.

"Thanks babe, I just need to get out what I was feeling," she replied walking over to give him a hello kiss.

"So how was your morning with Brooke?" he asked her.

"Well it was fun, I might have a nice treat for you," she commented to her.

"Oh that sounds nice," he commented to her getting excited.

"Well I was thinking we could head over to your place and hang over for a change," she suggested to him.

"Yeah sure," he replied smiling at her.

Haley quickly got a bag together along with her new stuff from Victoria secret. Then they went downstairs and told Haley's parents where they were going. Over at Nathan's place they were just in the door before Haley started attacking Nathan's lips with her mouth. When they first pulled away for air, Nathan looked directly at her, "Hales, what's the rush?" he questioned to her.

"I just want to have a good time with my boyfriend like other couples," I'm tired of waiting," she replied back as she went in to kiss him again.

Nathan didn't say anything he just kissed back slowly knowing Haley would stop if she felt uncomfortable. As they were kissing Nathan took told of her hips and that's when she started slowing down and pushing him away," I'm sorry Nathan I thought I was ready I'm not," she spoke nearly in tearing getting off him and running into the bathroom.

"Haley wait please we can talk about this," its okay," he shouted after her. When he got no answer in got up and went to find.

When he got to the bathroom he heard the water runningand the sound of crying. He wasn't sure if he should go into the bathroom and check on her. If he did he knew this would be the first he would see her naked. He didn't know if that would create a whole other problem. After thinking about it for a few minutes he decided the best thing to do was go in and get her.

"Hales, I'm coming in," he spoke before entering the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom her found her lying in the corner of the shower with her knees up round her body hugging herself in floods of tears. He quickly grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it round her naked body, making sure not to stare at her, "let's get you out of her," he commented leading her to his bedroom.

They lay holding her tight and trying to dry her off as she cried in his arms, "Do you think I'm a slut?" she questioned softly.

Nathan looked down at her shocked," Haley where is this coming from? Of course I don't think you're a slut," he replied to her.

"That night, Chris grabbed my hips and told me I was a slut," she answered back to him.

"You listen to me Hales, that's son of bitch had no idea what the hell what he was seeing. You are definitely not a slut. Actually, you're prefect to me. You have lovely big brown eyes, a really bright smile, perfect breast and serious ass. Trust me you are so sexy and beautiful," he commented to her leaning down to give her a sweet kiss.

"Nathan, I'm ready. I thought I wasn't earlier hearing you say all that stuff has put my mind at ease. I'm ready for us to have sex," she replied looking him directly in the eyes.

**Sorry I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you all liked this chapter. As usual if you are reading please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch8

Nathan sat up a little on the bed, "Haley, I think you should put some clothes on and we should talk," he commented softly to her not wanting to scary her away.

Haley look over at Nathan and seen the confusion in his eyes, "you don't want to have sex with me do you?" she asked getting off the bed getting her clothes.

"What! Of course I want to have sex with you Haley. Your perfect and everything plus more that I could ask for in a girlfriend," he commented watching her get dressed in a rather pissed off mood.

"Doesn't seem that way to me. I'm finally telling you want to have sex with you and your saying no," she snapped back at him as she finished getting dressed.

"Actually I never said No, I said we needed to talk," he replied correcting her.

"Well what is there to talk about? We both love each other and wanted to top do it. So I don't see anything stopping us," she commented looking back at him.

"Haley I understand all that I do. Please can you sit down so we can talk about this calmly and sensibly," he questioned to her, looking back at her.

"Fine!" she snapped sitting down at the end of end.

"Haley please don't think I don't want to have sex with you, because believe me I do. Everything we are together it takes all my will power to not push you any more than what we already do," he commented to her.

"But Nathan, I'm telling you I want to make the next step with you," she spoke softly looking over at him nervously.

"I want to as well. I don't want to just rush into sex. When we do it for the first time, I want us to make love. Not have some rushed sex. That's how I feel in my heart; I'm so in love with you Haley. That when we do it for the first time, I want it to be special for you," he explained taking her hands in his.

"I guess you're right. I just feel ready and other girls my age have done it. I just want to be the normal girl for once," she spoke looking him directly in the eyes.

"Haley trust me, you are normal and so beautiful. That I never want to hurt you or making you regrets having sex too early. Trust me I'm happy waiting," he commented smiling back at her.

"Thank you and just so you know, I'm in love with you too," she replied smiling back at him with a bright smile on her face.

Haley you have been through so much in the last few days. I don't want us jumping into sex just because of what happen. You have been hurt by sex before. I want us both to get back on track with our relationship and be emotionally as well as physically ready to make love to each other. You're it for me, I want everything with you and never want to let you go," he commented being honest with her.

"Thank you for being so good about all this Nathan. I just felt that I want to say thank you for saving me. I thought that if we slept together that might be the better way," she commented to him.

"You can pay me back in kisses, that I'm happy with us doing for now," he commented leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Nathan I'm so glad we found each other you truly are the key to my happiness. After everything that happened I never thought I would be able to believe in love again. You proved me wrong and showed me just how wonderful it is to be in love when you find the right person," she spoke softly to him.

"God your so sexy," he replied leaning in to kiss her again.

"Nathan honestly do you think I'm a slut?" she questioned again nervously.

"Of course not. Come with me," he commented leading her into the bathroom.

He lead her over to the big mirror he had in the bathroom for her," now look in the mirror," he commented to her.

"Nathan what am I looking at?" she questioned a little confused.

"You're looking at the beautiful, sexy and smart girl I fall in love with. Who has the most beautiful bright brown eyes, a lovely smile, amazing breasts and a seriously sexy ass. So please believe me when I say you're not a slut," he whispered softly in her eyes.

"Thank you so much babe, I love you," she spoke softly.

"Please just promise me one thing,|" he commented to her.

"Anything," she replied to him.

"If you everything need to talk please come to me and we can talk through it together. I never want you to shut me out again," he spoke being totally honest with her.

Haley turned to look at him, "I promise, always and forever," she spoke softly before leaning in to give him a very passionate kiss with a lot of tongue. So she could show him how thankful and in love she was with him. Nathan kissed her back with just as just passion and love. They both knew once their relationship was steady again, it wouldn't be long before they were making love to each other.

Okay there is the next chapter. Sorry its shorter I'm not overly happy with it, I think it pout across what I'm trying to say for both of them. As usual If you are reading please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch9

Nathan and Haley had spent the last three months of their relationship getting back on track. Although they were in different schools, Nathan was doing his best to travel to Savannah has much as he could to see Haley. They spent a lot of time on the phone or skype when they won't together. Haley had made the decision that she was going up to Duke to visit for the weekend.

She had checked with Matt that there was no problem, so that wouldn't get in the way of them spending time together. Matt had been roped in to bringing Haley up to Duke as she wanted it to be a surprise for Nathan. He left school on Friday afternoon earlier to go pick her up.

"Did Nathan ask any questions when you said you would be gone for most of the afternoon?" Haley asked as she sat in the car with her brother.

"No he was too busy catching up on homework," Matt replied to her.

"Okay good," she replied as she sat there smiling.

"So how is your relationship going baby sis?" Matt asked wanted to make sure Nathan was looking after her.

"It's good," she spoke not giving to much away.

"He is treating you right?" he asked wanting to make sure he wasn't pushing her into anything.

"Yes he treats me right. If you're talking about sex, I'm the one pushing for it," she confessed to her brother.

"I'm a little surprised to hear that Hales after everything you have been through," he spoke as he continued to drive.

"I'm not a baby Matt. I may have had Chris try and attempt to rape me twice; I'm working on passed that now. Actually I wanted to have sex with Nathan before Christmas; he knew I wasn't ready for it. So yes he is being a great boyfriend," she commented to him.

Haley you know I will support your decision whatever it will be. Just don't rush into sex, wait till your truly ready for it," he spoke giving her the best advice he could.

They drove for another half an hour before they finally reached Duke. Haley was getting all excited that she was getting to see Nathan again, as they hadn't since each other since New Year's. It had been a long few months for them apart.

"So do you want to follow me up to the dorm?" Matt questioned to her.

"Yeah that would be good," she replied as they started walking in that direction.

Matt carried her bag the whole way to his floor, "okay I'm going to go on in and you knock the door in a minute or two and I will get Nathan to answer it," Matt explained to her.

Matt walked on up into his dorm and Nathan was now sitting in the living room area watching some sports on the TV, "Where have you been all day?" Nathan asked wondering where he had been.

"I had something to do," once he said that was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Nathan said getting up and walking over to open the door.

"Surprise!" Haley spoke as Nathan opened the door to her.

Nathan turned to look at Matt," So that's where you were all afternoon," he commented looking over at him.

"Guilty," Matt spoke as he sat down on the sofa.

"Are you going to let me in or am I just going to stand her all weekend," Haley commented to Nathan.

"Sorry baby, come in," he spoke taking her bag from her.

"Thanks," she smiled as she followed him into the bedroom.

"I can't believe you're here. This is a lovely surprise," he spoke smiling over at her.

"Well I talked with Matt and he said there was no basketball this weekend. So I thought that this was our best weekend to get spending some time together," she explained to him.

"I like the way you think," he commented to her.

"Good," she smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

Matt could hear Haley groan as her and Nathan continued their little make out session for a few minutes," Brother and roommate in the next room," he shouted into the couple.

"Shut up Matt," Haley shouted back at him.

"Haley watch it or Mom and dad will be hearing everything about what you get up to this weekend," he commented teasing her.

"Let's go for a walk," Haley suggested wanting to get away from her brother.

The couple left the dorm and had back outside to go for a walk around the campus.

"I'm so happy you're here for the weekend," he commented to her.

"Me too," she replied leaning up to kiss him again.

They couldn't wait to have some special alone time together. Actually be able to hold hands and kiss each other again.

**So this chapter was a bit of a filler. There will be more going on in the next chapter. As usual if you are reading please review**.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch10

Nathan and Haley were lying in bed together after their nice afternoon together. Matt had decided to go and stay with Millie for the evening so they could have their alone time, "I'm so glad you surprised me this weekend," Nathan spoke pulling her close to him.

"Me too, I actually want ted to ask you something while I'm here," she spoke looking up at him.

"Okay," he replied a little nervous.

"Well Prom is coming up and I was hoping you would want to be my date," she spoke smirking at him.

"I would love to be your date," he replied leaning don't to kiss her on the lips.

Haley quickly pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, "There was something else I wanted to ask you," she commented a little nervous.

"sure what is it?" he questioned to her.

"I was thinking to make Prom more special that's when we should make love for the first time," she replied to him.

"UM…WOW. Are you sure you're ready Hales?" he asked wanted to make sure.

"Yes I'm more than ready Nathan; I want to be with you. I just want it to be special for us," she replied to him.

"I want that for us too, he replied smiling her.

Haley leaned up and started giving him a very sexual kiss with a lot of kiss. They were both fully enjoying the kiss, as Haley's hands were exploring all over Nathan toned body. She pulled away from the kiss when air became a problem for them. "I was wondering if you would be able to teach me a few things," he commented to him.

"Well what sorted of things?" he asked a little nervous.

"I already know how to kiss you; I know that you enjoy that. I thought that you could show me how you liked to be touched," she spoke nervously.

"Um, are you sure Hales? If Matt finds out I'm touching you in certain ways. I'm a dead guy," he commented to her.

"its okay he already knows I plan on moving things forward with you, he's okay with it. Why do you think we have the place to ourselves tonight?" she questioned smirking at him.

"oh right okay, as long as you're sure?" he asked wanted to make sure.

"I'm sure, im sick of living in fear of the past. I just want to be able to move forward with you," she spoke before leaning in to kiss him.

They continued to kiss passionate together as Haley ran her hand along the waistline of his boxers, "Hales its okay if you want to touch me there," he spoke reassuring her.

"I want to, I have never seen one let alone touch," she replied nervously.

"Its okay, just take your time," he spoke as he helped slip her hand down into his boxers.

"That's it nice and gently," he commented to her as she slowly wrapped her small hand around his cock.

"It feels nice," she commented smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you like it, you're doing great," he spoke as he helped move her hand up and down from base to tip a few times.

"If you want to rub your thumb over the tip, that's something I like," he commented to her.

"Maybe do you think you could pull your boxers off? So I can actually watch what I'm doing?" she questioned to him.

Nathan pushed his boxers down his legs, kicking them off when they got to his feet. Now he was laying completely naked beside Haley as she wanked his cock, "you're doing really great," he commented to her again.

"Thanks, you're so big. I have no idea how you are going to fit inside me, "she commented to him.

"Don't worry I will," he replied to her.

"Well do you finger yourself?" he questioned to her.

"Sometime when we talk on the phone," she confessed to him.

"Phone sex, that's sexy Hales. Doing that will help prepare your body for when you're ready," he explained to her.

"Nathan if you want to finger me, I'm happy with you trying it," she spoke smirking over at him.

"Can I?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she smiled back.

"Okay lay back Hales," he spoke as she finished touching him. He was grateful as if she kept going things would get embarrassing for him.

He moved down the bed to straddle her legs a little. Running his hands up her legs under his oversized t shirt she was wearing and hooked a thumb into each side of her g string, "you ready?" he asked as he slowly pulled her panties down.

"yes," she spoke softly.

"God you're so beautiful down there," he commented staring at the little black hairs covering her pussy.

"I didn't know if I shave get shaved or waxed down there," she commented to him.

"you don't need to do anything, you look perfect," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she smiled as she relaxed.

He leaned his head down sucking in her scent," mmm your smell is amazing," he commented to her.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at him.

"You ready for this?" he asked again before touching her.

"Yes," she answered softly.

He gently rubs a finger into her clit not applying to much pressure. He knew she liked it when she started to groan, mmm Nathan," she spoke softly as he touched her.

"Just relax, if you're not happy we can stop," he commented to her.

"Okay," was all she managed to say through the pleasure.

He then gently moved his hand down into her wet pussy. Started to gently rub his fingers along her pussy lips, "you feel so soft Hales," he spoke seeing the pleasure over her face.

"What your doing is amazing Nate," she commented fully enjoying the pleasure.

After a few minutes Nathan pace had got a lot faster and he was really enjoying seeing Haley getting a lot of pleasure out of what he was doing. It was then that her body began to shake and he could she her nerves starting to set in, "Haley you're okay, just relaxing," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay," she spoke as her body shock even more.

It was then that Nathan realised she was experiencing her first orgasm. "You're doing great Hales," he spoke as he felt her juices flow out over his fingers.

Once Haley had rode out her orgasm she looked down at Nathan, "That felt great," she commented to him.

"That my beautiful girl was your first orgasm," he commented moving up to lie back beside her.

"Well you can definitely give me more of them," she spoke sitting up to remover her sweating t shirt.

"God your so sexy," Nathan spoke staring at her perfect naked breasts.

"So are you," she replied as she cuddled her naked body into his warm toned chest. They fell asleep peaceful together in each other's arms.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I just wanted to get it right. AS USUAL IF YOU READING PLEASE REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch11

The next morning Nathan spoke up before Haley, he checked his phone and it was around ten in the morning. He was so surprised that Haley was still fast asleep, as she was usually up by six. To be honest he was glad to see her having a good sleep, even Nathan felt like last night was the best night's sleep that he had in months. Getting to have Haley back in bed with him was something he missed when they were apart.

Sitting up in the bed Nathan laying watching Haley sleep, he loved how close they had gotten the night before. Haley opening herself up to Nathan I that way was a really big step in the right direction for their relationship. He decided that to wake her up, he wanted it to be fun and sexy for her. He also knew that he need to be careful not to pressure her too much after making such a big step.

He slowly moved down the bed and took her left nipple softly between his teeth just licking over the hardened area. This seemed to get a few moans from her as she started to wake from her peaceful sleep. As he paid close attention to her nipple he moved his back down her body and started to massage her pussy lips yet again.

"Mmm Nate," she groaned in her sleepy voice.

"Just relax princess," he spoke moving his head up to give her a sweet good morning kiss.

Haley seemed to have other ideas, as they kissed she shoved her tongue deep into Nathan's mouth. He loved to see her take control and show him exactly what she wanted. It all seemed to come from how sexy and loved she felt when Nathan touched her in this special way. All this was sexy and knew to her, so she wanted to take her time and enjoy it.

"You sure do know have to give a girl a sexy wake up call," she spoke after breaking away from their passionate kiss looking up at him.

"Well I wouldn't to make you feel special without pressuring you," he spoke smiling back at her.

"It was perfect; you don't need to worry about that other stuff. It's all in the past now, I want to move forward with you," she spoke softly to him.

"God you're so sexy, when you talk like that," he commented to her.

"Thanks, now how about another one of those orgasms things you gave me last night," she asked flirting with him.

"Of most definitely baby, he spoke he continued to rub her soft warm pussy.

"Good," she replied lying back to in enjoy it.

"Is it okay if I try it a little different this time?" he asked hoping she would like what he was wanting to do for her.

"Um.. What are you going to do?" she asked looking down at him.

"I'm going to use my tongue instead of my fingers, is that okay?" he asked wanting to make sure she was okay with it.

"Yes," she answered back softly.

Nathan slowly moved between her legs and set the apart so he had enough space to pleasure her. He was just about to start licking her when they got interrupted, "Hey guys, do you want to go to the beach?" Matt spoke walking into Nathan's room.

"Matt can you not knock first?" Haley shouted pulling the bed sheet up to cover her body.

"Sorry I thought you guys would be up by now," he commented to the pair seeing them in a comprising position.

"Well we thought you knew how to knock on doors," Haley snapped back at her brother.

"I'm sorry Haley, you guys didn't you know have sex last night," he asked the couple as Nathan was slipping on his boxers.

"No I'm not ready for that yet," Haley replied looking at her.

"Okay, well it's good to see you both developing in your relationship," he commented to them.

"Matt, can you not mention this to mom and dad please?" Haley asked sitting up.

"Okay it's safe with me. Now get ready for the beach," he commented to them before leaving.

"God that was so embarrassing," Haley groaned getting up.

"Don't worry Hales, I have caught Matt doing way were stuff with Millie," he commented trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, let's just get ready for the beach," she replied looking through her clothes.

"Okay, don't worry Hales. I will make sure to make you feel extra good when I do it tonight," he commented smirking at her.

Haley smiled knowing that Nathan was going to be true to his word. This weekend was turning out to be great for them.

**There is ch11 everyone. Hope you all liked it, please if you all reading review even if it is just a few words. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch12

After fun afternoon at the beach, Nathan had decided that he wanted to take Haley out for a nice meal. So that they would be able to get some time together and just talk about things with each other.

"Haley, are you ready yet?" Nathan called from the living area.

"Yeah coming now babe," she replied walking out to him dressed in a lovely red dress, black leather jacket and High heels.

"God you look sexy," Nathan spoke staring at her.

"Thanks, Brooke helped with the outfit and maybe the underwear too," she spoke teasing him a little.

"Don't tease me like that Hales," he replied pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Aww I'm sorry, I will take it up later to you," she spoke to him softly.

"You look nice little sis," Matt commented as he walked out of his room.

"Thanks," she replied smiling over at him.

"So, where you heading to eat?" He questioned to them.

"Just the pizza place across the street," Nathan replied to him.

"Oh you're going to love it there Hales," Matt commented to his sister.

"I'm hoping so," she replied smiling.

"Right well I am probably going to stay with Millie tonight again, so you guys have the place to yourself. So don't do anything I wouldn't do," he joked to them.

"Guess that leaves it wide open then," Haley joked back at him, causing Nathan to laugh.

Once they were in the restaurant they sat across from each other chatting, "Hales, I'm really glad you surprised me and came here this weekend," he spoke smiling over at her.

"Your welcome, I really wanted to see you and it help develop our relationship. Which has been good for us," she replied smirking at him.

"Your right it has. I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he spoke softly not wanting to frighten her.

"Um okay," she spoke nervously setting down her menu.

"I'm not really sure how to say this and I don't want to spoil are evening together. I just need to know," he talked starting to get nervous himself.

"Nathan look, what we have been doing in bed doesn't make me think about Chris or the rapes. Yes at first I was a little scared that it would happen. Once you touched me and I knew you were doing it for me as well as you. All those fears I had went away. That way I wanted to move forward with you, I know now that you're going to love me and protect. When we do that sort of stuff it will be for love and want, not the fear of thinking I'm going to get hurt," she spoke being totally honest with him.

"God you really are so smart being able to read my mind," he commented looking over at her.

"Well I thought it was on your mind, so I just wanted to make it clear how I was feeling," she replied smiling at him.

The waiter then came to order there food and they didn't have to wait long to get it either. Which is what they both seemed to look about the place.

"So I was thinking that your birthday is coming up," Nathan spoke getting Haley's attention.

"Yeah, but I think Matt said you have an away game or something that weekend and I'm back at school. So we probably won't get to spend time with each other, like always," she replied looking down at her.

"Hey Hales, down get upset. I promise you will get to see me the week of your birthday," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she spoke as she continued to eat her food.

"Anything to make my girl happy," he replied as he too continued to eat.

"Thank you, I will probably have to come back here for a weekend closer to prom anyways. So that we can go get you a new suit to match my dress," she commented to him.

"What's this dress like that you are going to be wearing?" he questioned knowing she would look great.

"I actually have got a dress yet. Brooke and I are going to go shopping when I'm next at home," she replied to him.

"Well I know for a fact you are going to look amazing in whatever dress you wore," he commented to her.

"Thank you," she spoke blushing.

Nathan noticed they had both finished there food, "how about we go back to the dorm and have a nice relaxing night tonight," he suggested to her.

"You just want me out of this dress so you can see my sext underwear," Haley replied flirting with him.

"Well yeah, I know you're going to look so sexy. I also know how to get you to cum and what you enjoy," he commented teasing her.

"Nathan don't talk like that hear," she spoke feeling her face go red.

"Let's head back then," he spoke getting up and she followed him.

After the paid the bill the walked the short distance back to his dorm, "if I remember correctly the morning I didn't get a chance to taste you. So that is most definitely happening," he whispered in her ear.

"Well in that case you are going to have to teach me a few more things on how you like to be touch," she spoke flirting back at him.

"That I can do," he replied smiling at her.

"God I never want this weekend to end," she spoke softly as she felt Nathan slowly kiss her neck.

**There is chh12. I think there will only be a few more chapters before this story is over. I hope you are review if you are reading this story please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch13

After their weekend together Nathan drove Haley back to school and they spent the night together in her room. The next morning her friends were surprised to find out that she was dating a college guy, they could see straight away just how in love they were with each other. Haley was so happy to get that one extra night with him.

Over the past few months Haley had been so busy with school, she hardly got a chance to go back home and spend time with her family. This weekend was different; this weekend was her birthday and she getting to spend it with her family and friends.

Haley was sitting on her bed when Brooke walked in, "Hey best friend," what you at?" Brooke asked saying down on the end of the bed.

"I was just coming to meet you," she commented back to her.

"Well, I'm here now. So catch me up on all the gossip with you and Nathan," she spoke as she looked over at Haley.

"There isn't any gossip to tell," she replied blushing.

"That's total crap and you know it," Brooke spoke a little louder.

"Fine, things are developing between us," she spoke softly.

"What do you mean by developing?" Brooke questioned wanting to know from her.

"He knows how to make me cum just right," she answered quietly.

"Did you finally give it up for him?" Brooke asked her.

"No, I'm still a virgin," Haley replied to her.

"You need to explain then," she commented to her.

"Back when he came to surprise me, we developed our relationship in bed. So I let him touch me more and it developed into him pleasuring me a lot. I like it and it makes me feel wanted, sexy and loved by him," Haley spoke as her face got redder.

"I'm so proud of you Hales," Brooke spoke excitedly smiling at her.

"Calm down Brooke, I haven't talked to mom yet about it," she replied trying to make her not be so loud.

"Sorry, so what are you doing for him?" she asked hoping Haley would be okay answering.

"You know I don't really have any experience with all this stuff. So far I just wank him mostly, he seems to enjoy that," she explained to Brooke.

"Do you want to try other stuff on him?" Brooke questioned to her.

"UM..Yeah I do," she answered nervously.

"You could always try phone sex, it works for me and Lucas a lot," Brooke commented to her.

"You get to see Lucas a lot more than I get to see Nathan, so it's harder for us to work on our alone time together," she explained to Brooke.

"Just try the phone sex and see how you like it. I'm sure Nathan will love that you suggested it to him," Brooke replied to her.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley smiled back.

"You're welcome, wish I could stay. I need to sort out a few things for your birthday tomorrow," she commented to her getting up.

"You're going to love these I promise," she replied as she left.

After dinner Haley decided to take a shower and then call Nathan. She thought this phone sex thing was worth a try. She lay down on her bed in her towel and dialled Nathan's number.

"Hey pretty girl," he spoke as he answered the phone.

"Hi Nate, so you all ready for your game tomorrow?" she asked secretly wishing he would going to be with her for her birthday instead.

"Yeah, are you all ready for your birthday?" he asked her hating keeping secrets from her.

"Yep, I just wish you were going to be here though," she spoke with sadness in her voice.

"I know Hales, we can celebrate really soon just the two of us," I promise," he spoke trying to make her feel better.

"Okay anyways, the reason I called is that I was chatting with Brooke today," he commented to him.

"Oh this doesn't sounds good," he commented back to her.

"Well actually she suggested that we try phone sex, what do you think?" Haley asked nervously.

"Are you sure about this Hales?" he asked wanting to make sure she was comfortable enough with it.

"Yeah, im sure, I just need you to start us off. I'm not really sure what I'm doing," she explained to him.

"Okay, do you want to start it now?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Right, where are you Hales?" he questioned to her.

"I'm in my room," she answered.

"Is the door locked?" he asked her.

"Good," he replied to her.

"What are you wearing?" he questioned excited to see what her answer would be.

"Just a towel," she answered softly.

"You mean to tell me, we have been talking for the last ten minutes. You're lying on your bed in just a towel," he commented to her.

"Yep," she spoke with laughter in her voice.

"That's sexy Hales," he replied nearly groaning at the thought of her naked body.

"What are you wearing?" she asked him.

"Just my basketball shorts. I'm only back from a run," he commented to her.

"Mmm," she groaned down the phone, imagining him in just his short.

"God you sound so sexy Hales," he commented to her.

"Where are you?" she questioned to him.

"Lying on my bed too," he commented to her.

"Mmm tell me what to do Nathan," she groaned into the phone.

"Okay, remove your towel," he commented to her.

Haley did as Nathan asked," ok, now what?" she asked him.

"Take one of your hands and massage your tips in turn," he commented to her.

Once again she did as he asked of her, "Mm they are getting hard babe, just how you like them," she spoke into the phone to him.

"Good, keep going," he spoke as he pushed his shorts down his legs.

"What are you doing babe?" she questioned to him.

"Taking off my shorts," he replied to her.

"Touch yourself Nate," she groaned softly.

"I will soon Hales," he replied to her.

"Okay," she groaned to him.

"Right start moving your hand slowly down your stomach, just the way I do it," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied as she slowly moved her hand.

"Right stop when your get to your waist," he commented to her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I want us to do this bit together," he replied to her.

"Are you going to start touching yourself?" she asked him.

"Yes," he groaned out.

"Okay, slowly push your boxers down your legs. Revealing your big rock hard Cock. Slowly wrap you free hand around it," she spoke to him.

"Mm God Hales, see you are good at this phone sex," he commented to her like how she was now getting into it more.

"Thanks, now what do I need to do?" she asked him.

"Slowly spread your legs apart and gently move your hand down from your waist to slowly rub against your clit," he commented to her.

Haley did exactly what Nathan had asked for her, "Mm, I'm a little damp Nate," she explained to him.

"Mm that's good," he replied nearly growling down the phone.

""Nate start wanking yourself," she groaned out to him.

"Oh I am baby," he spoke as he moved his hand from base to tip along his cock.

"Mm rub your thumb over your tip Nate," she commented to him.

"God, I'm damp too baby," he commented to her.

"Go a little faster," she spoke knowing he liked her to do it fast and steady.

"Okay, now you move your hand down to your pussy for me Hales. When you feel ready, push two fingers inside yourself for me," he explained to her.

"Mm God Nate, I'm so warm and juicy," she spoke as she pushed her two fingers gently inside herself.

"Fuck Hales, I wish I was touching you right now," he spoke as he quickened his own pace on his cock.

"Me too babe," she replied as she got into the groove of things and started to go faster herself.

"How many fingers Hales?" he asked her.

"That's sexy Baby, when your ready slip in another," he suggested to her.

"How fast are you going?" she asked

"Just a little faster than you normally do it," he commented to her.

"Should I go faster?" she questioned to him.

"Only if you're comfortable enough too," he replied to her.

Haley spread her legs apart a little more slipping in another finger and making her pace faster. "I'm doing your speed now with three fingers," she explained to him.

"Haley you really are great at this," he commented to her.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to cum soon though. I have that feel in my stomach," she commented to him.

"Yeah I do too Hales. You ready for it?" he questioned to her.

"I'm ready," she groaned down the phone to him.

"Nice and fast now baby," he explained to her.

"You too," she groaned back

The both went at a fast and steady pace until the both hit their orgasms together, "God Nate," Haley cried out in pleasure as she rode the wave of her orgasm.

"Fuck Hales," he growled as his hit a few seconds after her. He stilled his load out over his hand as he came.

"Nate that was amazing, "Haley spoke when she managed to find the words again.

"I know baby, it was great for me too," he replied softly down the phone.

"Guess I did okay at it after all," she spoke being proud of herself.

"You did amazing like I knew you would," he replied to her.

"I think I'm going to need another shower now," she commented to him.

"God don't tease me Hales. Yeah I think I'm going to need one too," he replied to him.

"Now you're teasing me," she joked to him.

"I'm sorry," he replied to her.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. I guess I better go and get some sleep now," she commented to him.

Nathan looked at the clock on his beside for the time, "okay sweet dream," he commented to her.

"Thanks, you too," she replied to him.

"Hales, one more thing, Happy Birthday Beautiful," he replied to her.

"Thanks, I love you," she replied before ending the call.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day full of surprises. She knew she needed to get her sleep if she was going to enjoy herself.

**There is ch13. I hope you all like what I did with this chapter. if you are reading please review and let me know what you think of it please**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch14

Haley woke up around eight and went down stairs where her Mom was making her favourite breakfast. "Morning birthday girl, so how does it feel to be 17?" Lydia asked handing her a plate of food.

"No different to yesterday when I was 16," Haley replied sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"Okay, well you will give your gifts tonight when everyone is here," Lydia commented to her.

"Not everyone," Haley replied softly trying not to cry.

"Aww Hales, I'm sure you will get to see him sometime this week," she replied trying to make her feel better.

"Happy Birthday Hales," Jimmy spoke walking into the kitchen with a small gift for her.

"Thank you Daddy, "Haley replied trying the small bag and opening it.

"You can't be serious?" Haley questioned to her parents once she opened the bag.

"Yes, we are. You have to be careful and no driving like a mad person," Jimmy spoke to his daughter.

"Thank you," so spoke getting up and hugging both her parents.

"You're welcome. Now eat up your breakfast so you can start enjoying the rest of your birthday.

Once Haley had finished her breakfast she went upstairs to shower and change for the day. When she came back into her room, her phone was ringing, "hello," she answered hoping it would be Nathan.

"Hey baby sis," Matt spoke into the phone.

"Oh hi Matt," Haley replied softly.

"Don't sound all happy or anything sis," he commented teasing her.

"Sorry I was," Haley started to explain before Matt cut her off.

"Yes I know, you were hoping that I was Nathan," he spoke finishing her sentence for her.

"Well yeah sorry Matt," she spoke looking out the window at her new car.

"It's okay, so what the parents get you for your birthday?" Matt asked changed the subject.

"A new car," Haley answered a lot more excited this time.

"Oh dear," Matt replied to her, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Haley asked him.

"That just means I'm going to seeing a lot more of you in Nathan's bed now that you have your own car," he explained to her.

"Good, at least you get to see your girlfriend every day," she snapped back at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied to her.

"I'm always right," she replied laughing.

"okay, now go enjoy your day," he commented to her.

"Thanks, if you see Nathan get him to call me, she spoke before ending the call.

Later that afternoon Haley and Brooke were just having a relaxing day on the beach, "So have you heard from Nate at all today?" Brooke asked looking over at her friend.

"No, I'm worried now that I have done something wrong," she replied trying to hold back the tears.

"Did something happen between you too?" Brooke questioned to her sitting up.

"Well last night, we try the phone sex thing you suggested and it was going great. I just haven't heard from him at all today," Haley explained looking over at her friend.

"Might he is just busy; he has a game tonight right?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah maybe," Haley replied trying not to overthink things.

Half an hour later her phone started vibrating signalling, that she had a message "It's from Nathan," she commented to Brooke.

"What did he say?" She asked looking over at her.

Haley read the text _Hey Hales, Happy Birthday Princess. Im sorry I can't be there on your birthday to celebrate with you. We will celebrate really soon. I love you and I'm still thinking about how fun last night was. Xoxo_

"See he was probably just busy the morning preparing for the game," Brooke spoke trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, do you want to go back to mine and watch a film?" Haley suggested to her.

"Um okay," Brooke replied getting out her phone. _Heading back home, _she wrote and sent the text.

Back at the house Lydia was in the kitchen preparing more of Haley's favourite dishes "Is that you girls back?" she shouted to them.

"Yeah mom, we are just going upstairs to my room," Haley answered back to her.

"I could use some help in here though," Lydia spoke as she walked out to meet them in the hall.

"I'll help," Brooke spoke to her.

"Brooke!" Haley whined looking at her friend.

"It's okay Hales, you go change and I will be up in a few minutes," she suggested to her.

Haley went on up to her room while Brooke went to help Lydia in the kitchen, "Where is he hiding?" Brooke commented to Lydia.

"In Matt's room," Lydia replied to her smiling.

"Just wait for the scream," she replied laughing.

When Haley had changed out of her beach stuff, she was standing in her bra and panties looking for an outfit to wear.

"Hell of a view," the voice spoke from behind her.

Haley knew that voice anywhere she slowly turned around to look at him, "you're meant to be at Duke," she spoke to him.

"No I'm meant to be here," he replied to her.

"I thought you had a game," she commented looking at him.

"I lied so I could surprise you," he spoke walking closer to her.

"I don't like surprises," she replied to him.

"Well in case I'll just go back to my apartment," he spoke turning to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere," she replied quickly and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I think you might want to wear this," he replied holding up a bag for her.

Inside were a pair of Jeans and a new top she had been talking about for months, "thank you, I really wanted these," she replied smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he spoke as she leaned up to kiss him.

They shared the most passionate and intense kiss, that they had shared for a long time. It felt like they were kissing each other for the first time and never wanted to stop. As Haley pushed her tongue more into his mouth, he started softly rubbing a finger along her panty cover pussy.

"Mm I love making you wet," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm only ever this wet for you Nate," she spoke looking up into his eyes.

"Well let's just make sure you're even wetter when I get to touch you tonight," he replied before leaning down to kiss her again.

"They must be having a very long make out session," Brooke as she hadn't heard a word from them.

"Probably, Haley's really starts to develop in her relationship with Nathan. Just have a normal relationship. I even heard her having phone sex last night," Lydia commented to Brooke.

"Did you ask anything to her about it?" Brooke asked Lydia.

"No, I know she will come to me when she is ready," she replied to Brooke.

"We better go downstairs and join your family," Nathan commented after they broke away from the passionate kiss.

"Okay," she replied as she changed into her new clothes.

"You look beautiful Hales," he spoke once she was dressed.

"Thank you and I know I said earlier I didn't like surprises. This was the best one ever. I'm guessing everyone was in on it too," she commented to him.

"Yes they were. Good, I'm glad I could make your birthday special for you," he replied being honest with her.

"Nathan, you made it more than special. It's totally perfect and I love you for that," she replied kissing him again.

Now that Nathan was there, she felt more relaxed and was able to enjoy her birthday the way she wanted it. She was even more excited about getting to sleep with him before her again, than she was about celebrating her birthday. For now they were just happy with being young and in love with each other.

**There is ch14. I hope you all like how I wrote this chapter. If you are reading please write a review, even a small one**.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch15

It was now only a couple of weeks before junior prom. Nathan was spending the weekend at school with Haley. This was something difference for them as Haley would usually be the one to go visit him and stay there. Nathan seemed to be enjoying getting away from the college life and getting to spend time with his girl.

"This is much better than our phone sex," he whispered gently into her ear.

"I know, it's much more relaxing with you touching me," she spoke softly. As she lay behind his legs as he softly stroked her wet pussy.

"I noticed you shaved too baby, that so sexy," he commented to her admiring her shaven womanhood.

"Well I just thought it would be something different and something you would like," she spoke explaining her reasoning for doing it.

"I like it a lot," he replied as he raised one hand to massage her perfect hardened nipples.

"Yeah I can feel that you like it," she teased as she felt his semi hard cock poking into her lower back.

"Sorry I can't help it that you're so sexy Hales," he spoke pinching her nipples.

"God, Nathan. Right I think it's time we got up and went looking for a suit for you," she spoke trying to change the subject.

"If we must," he groaned as he watched her move from behind her legs.

"Come shower with me?" she questioned to him.

Nathan was shocked by her question, "Excuse me?" he asked giving her a strange look.

"I want you to shower with me," she spoke softly to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked getting up sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yes, I'm getting there Nathan. We may not be having sex any time soon. I still want us to move forward as a couple and try new things. So will you come shower with me?" she asked him one last time.

Nathan didn't need her to ask him again, "of course I will," he replied taking her hand and walking to the bathroom with her.

Once in the shower Nathan pulled Haley flush against him. Taking the face cloth from her and putting some shower gel on it. Before softly rubbing it over her shoulder, across her chest and then gently over each of her hardened nipples.

"That feels so nice baby," she groaned out slowly.

"I'm only getting started," he whispered in her ear, leaving kisses along her neck.

"Mm Nate Please," she begged needing him to touch her just how she liked it.

He slowly opened her legs and gently washed down over her stomach. Just before he brought the face cloth between her legs. He made sure take care when gently rubbing into her clit and down into her wet pussy.

"Nate please I need your fingers babe, please," she moaned out as the pleasure was starting to overtake her body.

"Okay baby," he whispered letting the face cloth drop to the floor as he gently inserted two of his fingers into her warm tight pussy.

"Yes that's good, Nate," she cried out as he quickened up his pace appealing pressure to her throbbing clit with his thumb.

Trying to help her enjoy it, he started his own pleasure softly biting on her neck wanting to leave his mark on her," god you taste great Hales," he groaned between kisses.

As he was pleasuring to no end, she reached her hand down and gently started to pump his semi hard cock in time with him. "You're already way better than you think Hales," he whispered in her ear.

Haley then started rubbing her thumb over his sensitive tip, "Mm fuck Hales, that's good," he groaned out resting his head on her shoulder.

Just with the fast pace they were going with each other, they both starting getting that feeling. Knowing they were both going to hit their peak any second. The y both started to quicken their pace wanting to cum together.

"Nate I'm so close," she cried out feeling the pain in her lower back.

"Me too Hales," he groaned as his cock was rock hard and throbbing like mad.

They both applied the extra pressure within seconds they had both hit their peaks. "Oh god that was amazing Nate," she cried out in pleasure.

"I know Hales, you were wonderful," he spoke softly sucking on her ear lobe.

They then properly showered and got dressed. So Haley could help Nathan find a suit that would match her dress foe Junior Prom.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know and next chapter will be prom.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch16

Brooke and Haley just got back for the mall. Where Haley had her manicure and pedicure done in prepare for her junior prom. They had a great day hanging out with each other and be able to relax as friends.

"So Haley, how's things going with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked her friend as she sat on the bed.

"Things are going great, that last weekend we were together. We showered together and it just felt right being that close to him," she replied confessing how she felt.

"Oh that's sext Hales, you think you're going to give it up for him soon?" she asked not sure how Haley would react.

"Well Nathan and I talked about it a lot and its definitely going to happen tomorrow. I feel more than ready for him," she commented to Brooke.

"Good for you Hales. Have you talked to your mom about all this? You know she might have some great advice that would help relax you," she suggested to her.

"Actually I haven't talked to mom, I feel nervous about doing that," she replied sitting down on the bed beside her friend.

"Okay look I really shouldn't be telling you this, your mom knows you and Nathan are ready for the next level," she spoke softly to her.

"How does she know that?" Haley asked starting to worry.

"Look Haley it's okay. When Nathan came here for your birthday, I was helping your mom. She told me that she had heard you having phone sex a couple of times," she explained to her.

"Oh god that's so embarrassing," Haley spoke lying back on her bed.

"Haley really it's okay, I do think you should go talk with your mom." Brooke commented to her.

"Okay, "she replied softly once she got her thoughts together.

Both girls headed downstairs as Brooke was heading over to see Lucas for the ready of the evening. "I'll come by and help you get ready tomorrow," she commented to Haley before leaving.

"Brooke, not staying for dinner?" Lydia questioned to Haley.

"No she is going to spend some time with Lucas," Haley replied to her mother.

"Aww that's too bad," Lydia commented back.

"Actually mom, I was wondering if this is a good time for a chat," Haley asked nervously.

"Of course, I can chat anytime to you," she replied leading her in the kitchen.

"Well this is a little awkward for me to talk about," Haley spoke nervously.

"You want to sleep with Nathan." Lydia commented looking at her daughter.

"Yes how you know?" Haley asked her.

"Well I may be old, im not stupid Haley. I can see how much love you have in your eyes and your heart for him. I know you have been through a lot, I can see that you're ready to take this next step with him," she spoke trying to restore Haley's faith in herself.

"You don't think im rushing in?" Haley asked.

"Definitely not and if you ask me your never too young to be in love, You and Nathan have took your time and built your relationship and it's going to be great for both of you taking this next step together," Lydia spoke to her.

"I'm just nervous mom," she spoke softly.

"I understand that. Nathan isn't going to be the type of guy to push you. He has let you take the lead so far and I know he will still do that. He will love you and take care of you after everything that's happened, he wouldn't hurt you for the world," she replied reassuring Haley once again.

"Thanks mom, and thanks for not bringing up the phone sex," Haley commented to her.

"You're growing up and need to experience all the things that are going to be good for your sex life. Just with the way thing are with you guys living apart. Phone sex will work out well for you," she commented to her.

"Right I don't want to hear anymore," Haley spoke covering her ears./

"Okay, Haley if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you," she commented to her.

"Thanks I love you," she replied leaning over to hug, before the both went into the kitchen to have dinner together.

**There is ch16. I hope you all liked this chapter, the next chapter will most likely be prom. If you are reading please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch17

The day of Junior prom had finally arrived for Haley. She spent her whole afternoon getting ready with the help of her mother and Brooke of course. Her mind still kept going back to the fact that tonight was going to be a big chance in her life and her relationship. Tonight was the night she was finally letting go of the past and giving herself to Nathan in every way. She was excited but there was still that fear in her mind that Nathan would see her differently after it, as she hadn't any proper experience in that area.

"Hey Hales, cheer up. Tonight is going to be the best night of your life," Brooke spoke bringing Haley out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about tonight. I'm a little nervous you know," she spoke softly.

"Haley sweetheart if you're not ready. Nathan will understand, don't rush into anything that you're not ready to fully enjoy," her mother spoke trying to reassure her.

"I am ready; I want it to happen tonight. I'm just a little nervous about Nathan having had more experience than me," she spoke looking down at her dress.

"Trust me, Nathan loves you for you. Tonight is just as much about making love as it will be for you. All those past relationship will have nothing on what the two of you have together," Brooke replied also trying to boost her confidence.

"Thanks," guys," she replied hugging them both.

"Haley your dates here," Jimmy shouted up the stairs letting the girls know that Nathan had arrived.

Brooke went down the stairs first, "Hey Nate," she will be right down.

Next down the stairs was Lydia, "Are you ready Nathan?" she questioned to him.

"Most definitely," he replied smiling.

"Okay Haley you can come down now," her mother shouted back up the stairs to her.

Haley slowly walked down the stairs in a red halter neck dress, which was fitted at the front showing off her amazing breasts and tight little ass at the back. Nathan stood there speechless as her watched her.

"Hey," she spoke coming over to give him a hello kiss.

He glad kissed her back," you look stunning babe," he spoke after they broke away from the kiss.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she spoke flirting back with him.

"God, you too are so adorable," Brooke commented to the young couple.

"I got you a flower to wear," he commented holding it out to her.

"Aww Nathan, it's lovely," she commented as he slipped it on her wrist.

"Okay you too, stand together. So we can get some pictures before you go," Jimmy commented to them.

They stood together taking different pictures, some on their own and some with Haley's parents.

"Thanks dad," she replied hugging him, before she got herself ready to leave with Nathan.

"Have a great night guys," Brooke commented to them as they headed out to Nathan's car, for him to take them to the dance.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Nathan asked trying to get Haley to talk.

"Which part?" she asked nervously.

"We'll all of it. I was too drunk to remember my Junior prom. So in a way I give to re live it tonight with you and I know it's going to be great," he confessed to her.

"In that case, yes I am looking forward to tonight," she replied smiling over at him as her drove.

Once they arrived they meet up with some of Haley's school friends and she introduced them to Nathan, "Hales I'm just going to check us into our room while you chat with your friends," he explained to her.

"Okay," she replied smiling back at him.

The night started out great, they all took pictures in the photo booth together. Also waited in line to get the professional pictures taken as well. Then headed into the gym for some dancing, which Haley convinced Nathan to do for a few of her favourite songs.

He just loved being there holding her and getting to see her enjoying her night," I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she spoke back softly smiling up at him.

After a few more dance and the King and queen, Haley was getting bored with the dance and her want for Nathan was increasing as the night went on, "Lets head up to the room," she whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure the night is still early Haley," he commented to her.

"Yes I would much rather be alone with you," she commented to him taking his hand.

Nathan didn't need to say anything, he just followed her out of the ballroom heading for the stairs. "I love it when you take control," he commented to her.

"Good," she replied as they walked the stairs to the second floor to their room.

Nathan opened the door letting them in. Haley couldn't believe her eyes at how beautiful the room was with candles, her favourite flowers and chocolate. "Nathan you didn't need to do all this," she spoke looking around the room.

"Of course I did, I wanted tonight to be extra special for you," he commented coming over to wrap his arms around her waist and start kissing her neck.

"Tonight already is perfect and you have made me the happiest girl," she moaned as he continued to suck on her.

"You are sexy as hell baby," he commented leaning to capture her lips in a very sexual kiss as she turned to face him. It started out slow and picked up the pace when she let their tongues entered each other's mouths. They only broke away when air became an issue.

"You smell amazing," he commented taking in her scent.

"Thanks Nate how about we start this night off right and get in the shower together," she suggested to him looking directly in the eyes.

"Definitely," he spoke as he slowly starting untidying her dress revealing her breasts.

"God you're so beautiful," he spoke slowly trying to relax her.

"Thanks," she replied standing there in just her g-sting.

Haley stood there debating with herself for a few seconds before undoing his belt, unzipping his trousers and slowly pulling down his boxers before gently grabbing hold of his cock, As they headed into the bathroom together." she commented with a flirty grin.

Nathan helped her out by pulling her g-sting away to reveal her newly shaven pussy, "Fuck your so sexy Hales," he commented staring at her womanhood.

"Good I know you like it this way the most," she commented smiling at him as she pushed him into the shower.

Haley turned on the water before she slowly started to rub her hand up and down the length of his cock. "Mmm Hales, I'm meant to be making you feel good. Not the other way around.

"You don't want this?" she questioned flirting back at him.

"Of course I want it," he moaned out in pleasure.

"Good," she smiled as she ran her thumb over his throbbing tip.

"You want to do it here?" she questioned looking up at him trying to show him she was ready for him.

Nathan was a little shocked at her being so forward, "Hales, if we are going this tonight we are going to do it right," he spoke looking down at her.

"What's the right way?" she questioned to him.

"In bed together," he replied leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Okay," she replied stepping out of the shower, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed once she turned off the water.

Nathan had her lay down in the bed and her lay beside, "I'm just going to finger you until you feel ready," he explained to her.

"Nate I am ready. I want to make love to you," she spoke looking him directly in the eyes.

"Well lay back and enjoy," he spoke moving himself between her legs.

"Nate I have condoms in my bag," she commented to him.

"I do too we don't need then for this first part," he explained to her taking in her pussy scent.

"Oh okay," she spoke a little confused.

Her confusion was soon made clear when she felt his tongue press right up into her clit and down her wet pussy lips, "Mm Nate that's wonderful," she groaned in pleasure.

"You taste awesome baby," he spoke between licks.

Haley wrapped her legs tight around his neck hold him in place as he licked her out, He knew from her groans and reaction that she was loving the feel and pleasure it was giving her. He soon moved his hands up her legs to massage her hard nipples as her continued to lick her.

"I need more Nate, I want you to go harder," she groaned out. Loving the pleasure and passion he was already giving her.

Nathan quickly looked up and could see the want for him in her eyes. He grabbed hold of her waist and placed her into more on a sitting position as he drove his tongue deep down into her. Hitting all the right spots making her scream his name in please. It was long before she started to feel her first orgasm hitting, "Nate baby I feel it," she breathed out barely above a whispered.

"Good, just let it go," he replied watching her overcome the pleasure of their first round of love making.

"Okay," she whispered as he started to pick up the pace thrusting into him to help her reach her orgasm. He also started to softly rub her clit to more it more real and intense for her. Within minutes she exploded in his mouth over his tongue as he continued to thrust as she rode her sexual wave of the orgasm before falling back onto the soft pillows on the bed.

"Mm that was amazing baby, how about that cock of yours inside me now. I'm sure you need relief?" she questioned staring up at him after she got her voice back.

"Definitely and we can start round two in a few minutes," he commented lying beside her licking his lips tasting her juices.

"I think first I should maybe get you ready for me," she commented getting on her knees between his legs.

"God yeah I could definitely be up for you getting me ready for you," he spoke as he looked down at her.

Haley enjoyed giving Nathan a blow job as it wasn't something that was involved in their daily sexual routine. As she had only done it a couple of times when they were staying with each other at school. So when she did give him one it brought a whole new level of love making into their sexual experience "God don't tease me Hales," he commented as her tongue flicked lightly back and forth over his tip.

She continued to do this for a few minutes enjoying the taste of her own juices and Nathan's pre cum mixed together. Then she started to take in his cock bit of bit, licking around every area of it, from the top to the underside. As she took more of him in and started to deep throat him, she felt his cock started to throb against her mouth. Her Nathan groaned out her name in pleasure only encourage her to suck on him harder and faster.

To help her out Nathan held her head in place as she continued her pleasure of her favourite part of her body. "God Hales, you're doing great, I'm going to blow soon," he moaned our barely above a whispered. She showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. If anything her sucking got hard and fast as his orgasm finally hit. He rode out his orgasm careful not to fall on her.

"Fuck Hales you serious have one talented mouth," he commented after she had finished swallowing his entire warm cum.

"Well it helps when you have a nice big tasty cock," she flirted back at him looking up at him.

"Since we have now had one orgasm each, how about we make love?" He asked looking at her waiting for her to decide. While he waited for her to decide her softly stroke her soft pussy with his fingers, "You know this was my favourite thing to do when we are naked together," he spoke softly to her.

She gave him a confused look, "What you mean?" she questioned not sure what he was talking about.

"The nights we are together sharing a bed together, my favourite part is just when we lay in each other's arms and I rub your pussy," he commented smiling down at her.

"It actually my favourite part as well, she commented smiling back at him.

"So since we both already had an orgasm each together, how about we try round two and see if we can cum together," he questioned as he pressed into her clit.

"Mmm that sounds fun. First you need to get a condom on" she commented him softly.

"Right, "he replied getting off the bed and going to get a condom over of his bag.

Nathan came back between her legs "you ready?" her questioned to her softly.

Haley lay their smiling "Yes please just be gentle with me," she spoke softly as Nathan gave her a sexual kiss, slowly entering her for the first time.

He could see the pain spread across her face, Hales it's okay Baby," he spoke as he gently slowed down his thrusting.

"I'm okay, it was just a little uncomfortable at first," she spoke looking up at him.

"Well you tell me if you want me to stop," he spoke gently starting to thrust into her again.

"Nate its fine now, it's more pleasure than pain," she spoke reassuring him. As soon as she said that he thrusted directly onto her with his cock. At first it started out slow as he let her get used to the size of him inside her. In no time at all, she started to thrusted back into him.

Nathan then decided to flip them over so she was on top of him. "God Hales you are amazing," he questioned as he smiled up at her as she rode his cock hard and fast. He loved watching her do that as he reached up again to massage her nipples as they made love together at a good fast pace.

Haley reached down to put her hands on his stomach as she tightened her muscles around his cock and thrusted hard slamming down on his balls. "This is the most amazing sex," she commented smiled at her.

"I know baby you're doing amazing," he breathed out finding it hard to find they words. As he was enjoying all the wonderful she was doing to him.

As they thrusted together Haley could his cock start to throb inside her and knew he was close to his orgasm. So she started again to fasten her pace on every thrust that they shared and within minutes Nathan had reached his peek too. Exploding his entire warm cum inside her, she continued to ride him helping come down from his high. She stayed there straddling him until he found the word to spoke.

"God hales you are one talented girl making me cum as hard and fast as that," he commented pulling her close to him as she slowly pulled out of him. "So how was your first time?" he asked as he put the used condom in the bin.

"It was just perfect," she spoke smiling loving at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he commented to her.

"Thank for a great night, you really are the key to my happiness Nathan," she commented to him, before leaning over to kiss him.

"Well you definitely are my forever Hales," he replied as they lay naked in each other's arms.

**There is ch17. This is one of the longest chapters I have written. So I hope you all liked it and please review for me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch18

Nathan was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked down to find Haley peaceful sleeping with a faint smile across her face. This brought a smile to his face as he thought back to the activities of last night, them finally making love together. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her bare as she started to stir from her sleep.

"Morning Baby," she spoke sleepily looking up at him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" he asked looking back at her.

"Nathan if you thinking I'm starting to regret last night, you couldn't be more wrong. It was absolutely perfect," she replied to him.

"I didn't hurt you or give you any bad thoughts?" he asked a little worried.

"No it was all perfect. Although I have been told that the morning after sex is even better than, fist time sex," she commented flirting with him.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking at her.

"Yep," she replied smiling.

"Well if you're up for it, we can definitely try it out. I mean we do have the room until 12," he commented to her.

"You should be slipping on another condom by now baby," she commented to him.

"No problem Hals," he spoke reaching over to the bedside table taking a condom out of the box.

"Let me put it on," Haley spoke, taking the condom from him and opening the packet.

"Okay," he replied as he watched Haley slipping the condom on over his cock.

"There you are," she commented smiling at him.

"Would you like to be on top this time?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun," she replied as she went to straddle him.

"Good," you're so beautiful Hales," he commented looking up at her.

"Nathan I probably look a mess," she replied laughing.

"No, you're perfect," he replied he felt her grab hold of his cock and place it at her pussy.

"Okay Hales, when you're ready just slide down onto me," he spoke trying to help her.

Haley did as Nathan explained; she felt the difference from how they were the night before. There were no pain, just pure love and pleasure for her, "It feels different this way," she commented smiling at him.

"A good different?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I like this one," she spoke as she slowly started to move.

Nathan let her move up and down on him before he started thrusting back. He was enjoying getting to watch her breasts bounce in time with her thrusts, "Mm you have amazing perfect breasts baby," he commented to her.

"Thanks, Nate I need you to start moving," she pleaded to him.

He didn't need to be asked twice. So he grabbed hold of her hips and started thrusting up intro her at her pace and her loved hearing her groan, "Aww yeah Nate that's it." She groaned out to him.

"You so great at this Hales," he spoke as he felt her speed up and get a more firm grip around his cock with every thrust.

She loved that he was hitting all the right places giving waves of pleasure through her body. They could both feel their orgasm starting to play out in their lower half, "I feel it Nate."

"Yeah me too Baby," he replied as he moved one hand from her hip to massage her clit as they thrusted fast together wanting to hit at the same time.

Having Nathan rub her clit sent her over the edge and her orgasm hit. She had to steady herself putting her hands on his chest as she thrusted throughout her orgasm. Getting Nathan to cum a few seconds later riding his wave along with her.

"God Hales, that felt even more wonderful," he commented softly massaging her breasts.

"I know, the morning after sex was definitely more intense," she commented to him.

"Yeah, I loved it. You're great at letting control baby," he commented to her stroking her back as she lay on top of him.

"Thank you for last night and right it everything and you truly are the key to all my happiness Nathan. Just like you said last night you are my always and forever too," she spoke before she leaned to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Once Nathan pulled out of her and through the condom away in the bin, they drifted off for another sleep. Before having to wake up in a little while, to get everything ready to check out. This was one of the best sleeps they had both had together in a long time.

**There is ch18. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review**.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch19

It had been a little over a month and half since Nathan and Haley first officially made love together. Being apart was hard on both of them; their want for each other was increasing with each day. Haley had to also sit through the birds and bees talk again with her parents, now that they knew she had given it up for Nathan. Also in the back of Haley's mind was that now Nathan knew what she was like in bed. He wasn't impressed and was maybe getting better from another girl at college. She didn't like to think that because she did trust him.

One Friday afternoon Haley had decided that she would just get in her car and drive over to the college to surprise Matt and Nathan. Well actually was going to tell Matt she was coming just not Nathan. She knew that Nathan had nothing planned since the basketball season was now over for them.

When she was driving along in her car she decided to call Matt "Hey Matt," she spoke once he answered.

"Hey little sis, what you at?" he asked making conversation.

"Well since you asked, I'm actually on my way to see you," she explained to him.

"So you're really on your way here in the hope you will get lucky tonight," he joked to her.

"Matt! That's not fair. I hate that Mom tells you everything about my life," she whined.

"Come with being the baby sis," he commented to her.

"Yeah well I don't like it. If you must know I always get lucky with Nathan, so you may want to stay with your girl tonight. Nathan and I can get pretty loud," she spoke teasing her brother.

"URGH Hales I really didn't need to know that," he spoke annoyed.

"Well serves you right for teasing me," she spoke laughing.

"Fine, so should I tell Nate your coming or have you already done that?" he asked changing the conversation.

"No don't tell him and I haven't told him either. I was hoping to surprise him. First I was hoping we could have dinner together just the two of us?" she asked him.

"Yeah that sounds great, I will meet you at the little café we always go to just off campus," he commented to her.

"See you there in about half an hour," she spoke before ending the call.

Once Haley arrived she meet Matt inside who had already ordered their food for them, "Good to see you little sis," he spoke giving her a hug.

"Good to see you too," she replied as she sat down across from him.

"So how come you didn't tell Nathan you was coming?" Matt asked again.

"I told I wanted to surprise him," she spoke as she started to eat her food.

"Hales you and I now there is a little more to it than that," he commented giving her a questionable look.

"Fine, I wanted to know from you if Nathan is being true to me and not seeing anyone else," she spoke nervously.

"Of course he is being true to you, he is in love with you for God sake Hales. What makes you think different?" he asked her.

"I just thought since I'm not experienced with the whole sex thing he might be looking for someone better," she confessed to him.

"Sis I can tell you from the way Nathan talks about you when other girls hit on him. He does think you're great in bed. So you have nothing to worry about and if he did step out of line I would be the first to kick his ass," Matt spoke trying to reassure her.

"Thanks I really needed to hear that," she smiled as she finished her food.

"Here take my spare key and go surprise your guy," Matt spoke giving her the spare key.

"Thank you," she spoke taking the spare key from him and getting up.

"No problem, see you in the morning," he commented to her.

"Actually you won't I booked Nate and I into a hotel for the weekend," she replied before leaving.

Haley walked across campus with just her overnight bag and was getting more excited to see Nathan. She quietly unlocked the door letting herself in and made her way head Nathans bedroom. When she didn't hear anything she guessed he was having an early night. So she opened his door and walked in to his room to find him asleep. Instead of waking him up, she decided to undress and get into bed beside him.

Nathan felt a cold rush of air over his body as Haley slipped in under the cover. He couldn't understand why when he turned over why he could feel another body. He slowly started to wake up and realised Haley was lying beside him, "Surprise!" she spoke softly.

"It definitely is," he replied pulling her in close and capturing her lips in a very passionate kiss.

Haley knew from the kiss and her talk earlier with Matt. That he was right and in Nathan's eyes she was the only girl for him. She knew that tonight was going to be a great night catching up on some much needed love making together. She also couldn't wait till morning to get away with him.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review for me. **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch20

The next morning Haley woke up in Nathan's arm feeling loved and safe. She looked up at Nathan thinking about her last conversation with Matt the day before. She knew that she would talk to Nathan about, as she loved that they had an open relationship were she could voice her worries to him. Looking at the clock on Nathan's bedside table she saw that it was just after nine.

"Hey Nate, you need to get up," she spoke sitting up in the bed.

"Mm no, let's just stay in bed together," he groaned pulling her back down close to him.

"No, I have a whole weekend planned for us," she spoke softly lacing her fingers with his.

"Oh is that right?" he questioned looking u at her.

"Yes, now get up or no sex the whole weekend," she spoke giving him a strict look.

"Okay, I'm up," he replied getting up of bed.

Haley laughed as she too got up from the bed looking through her overnight bag to find clothes for the day. While Nathan headed to the bathroom to shower and dress, they knew if they showered together they would never get on the road in time.

Once Haley had her shower she came out in her towel to get the clothes she left out on the bed to change into. When she looked down she since that there was different clothes, lying out for her, "Nate these aren't my clothes," she spoke starting to worry that he was seeing another girl.

He seen the fear on her face," Relax Hales, this is just a new outfit I thought you might like," he commented to her.

When she looked more closely she seen that the tags were still on all the clothes," Thank you, I love it," she smiled picking up the shorts and t shirt.

"You're welcome," he replied as he continued to pack an overnight bag.

A little while later, once they had breakfast they were finally on the road, after Nathan arguing about him wanting the drive. Haley told him that was defending the purpose of the surprise since he didn't know where she was taking him. She wasn't going to be telling him any time soon either.

As they were going along Nathan was the first to speak, "So your still not withholding the sex are you?" he asked being totally serious.

Haley started to laugh," Don't worry you will get plenty this weekend. Since you mentioned it am I good at it?" she asked nervously.

Nathan was quiet for a few seconds wondering why she had asked him this question, he gently put his hand on her leg as she drove," Honestly Haley, you're amazing when it comes to the sex," he replied being honest with her.

"You're just saying that, so I don't take it away from you," she commented glancing over at him.

"Haley, pull in over there," he spoke pointing to a lay by at the side of the road.

Haley did as Nathan asked and pulled over when they reached the lay by and packed the car. So they could starting talking and focus on each other.

"What going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Nathan asked a little worried about her.

"Honestly?" she asked a little scared.

"Yes, I won't you to be able to talk to me about anything and everything," he replied taking her hands in his.

"I'm scared that you think the sex you're getting from me isn't enough because as not as experienced as the other girls you have been with," she spoke looking down at her hands the whole time.

Nathan took one of his hands and lifted her head so she was looking at him. "Haley I understand that you have been through a lot in the past. You still have a lot to work through when it comes to sex,. I know we are working through it together as a couple. As far for me, everything is going amazing. You my girl have nothing to be worried about when it comes to sex. You know why," he spoke looking at her directly in the eyes.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"When I was with all these other girls it was just sex. I didn't get to know them on a personal level first like I have with you. We took are time a built up our relationship emotional and physically before we got to the sex stuff. That means so much more to me and if you're worried thinking that I'm looking for another girl for me. You can stop worrying cause I can safely say you're the only girl I want to make love with and I always want you to be happy," he spoke explaining everything to her.

"Thank you for being honest with me. Just so you know, you're the only guy I want to be making love too and you truly are the key to my happiness," she replied looking into his eyes.

"Well, I'm both glad that we agree that we only want to be with each other," he spoke before leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry for doubting us," Haley spoke as breaking away for the kiss.

"It's okay; just remember when you have something on your mind. You can always come and talk to me about it," he spoke giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," she replied as she started up the car again, as she wanted to get to the hotel before lunch time.

As Haley got closer to the hotel Nathan soon worked out where they were going to be staying for the weekend. "Haley, how did you manage to afford this?" he spoke as the pulled up to the same hotel where Haley had her junior prom.

"Well Mum and Dad helped me out a little bit and the rest of the money came from my shifts art Karen's," she spoke as she stepped out of the car.

"Okay, well thank you for a great surprise," he replied to her.

"Oh baby, I'm just getting started," she spoke as they went to check in.

When they were all checked in they headed up to their room which happened to be the same one as the last time they stayed there. "I think we are just going to have to ask for this room every time we come here," Nathan joked as he sat their beds down on the floor.

"I think you're right babe," Haley wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing him over to the bed.

"So what's your plan for the afternoon?" Nathan asked looking up at her as she stood between his legs.

"Well since I didn't really get my morning sex, I definitely think we could make up for it now. If you're not too tired that is," she commented with a playful grin.

"Oh I definitely could be up for that," he spoke grabbing her hips softly.

"Glad you agree," she commented as she started working on getting him out of his t shirt.

In no time at all they were both fully naked take full advantage of their alone time and weekend away together. The both knew that the weekend was going to be a big step physical in their relationship together as a couple.

**There ch20. I hope you all liked the first part of their weekend away together. Depending on how much I write their weekend away will either be one or two more chapters. If you are reading this story please review, even if it is just a few words. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch21

Haley woke up a few hours later after their mid-morning sex. She was still feeling exhausted; they had had sex before it didn't come close to how intense and exciting that morning felt together. This made her happy as her relationship was reaching that next level that was special to her. When she looked over and saw Nathan sound asleep next to her. She debated in her head if she should wake him up or not.

She soon decided against and took this time alone to go shower and freshen for their evening together. Once she had everything she needed from her overnight bag, she headed into the bathroom to shower. This alone time was perfect for her as she was able to get her thoughts together and just work out in her own mind, where her head was at with everything.

Nathan rolled over in the bed hoping to find Haley lying next to him. He was very disappointed to be met with a cold pillow and sheets. Once he started to wake up a little more and start looking around the room for Haley. He heard the sound of the shower going, so he knew that where she must be, Getting out of bed he headed over to the bathroom as he got closer. He was able to hear her singing, which was something he hadn't heard in a long time.

**When your legs don't work like they used to before**

**And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**

**Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

**xxx**

**And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

**And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe just the touch of a hand**

**Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day**

**And I just wanna tell you I am**

**xxx**

**So honey now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

**Maybe we found love right where we are**

"So you still do know how to sing?" he whispered softly as he stepped into the shower wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nathan! You scared the hell out of me. I thought you were still sleeping," she spoke turning around in the shower to face him.

"Well I was still sleeping till I rolled over and my sexy girlfriend wasn't next to me," he spoke as he gently rubbed his hand her flat stomach to massage her hardened nipples.

"I woke up and you were still asleep I thought I would just get in the shower to save time later," she replied explaining her reasoning.

"You know you should have woke me. You know how much I love it when we shower together," he spoke pulling in flush to him as he started sucking down on her neck.

"I just thought you had got enough of me the last few hours and wanted your sleep," she spoke looking up at him.

"Hales baby, you know im always wanting you. I'm grateful for you letting me sleep too. So how about instead of another round in here, you sing the rest of that song for me he suggested to her.

"Yeah I think I would rather go with the more sex option," she spoke nervously.

"Come on Hales, I have heard you sing loads before and you know I think your great," he spoke trying to convince her.

"Yeah but you haven't heard me in ages and I get nervous singing for you," she replied looking back into his eyes.

"Just close your eyes and pretend im not here. I promise I won't say a word," he commented as he turned off the shower leading her back into the bedroom.

"Okay," she replied cuddling up next to him on the bed again.

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

**And the crowds don't remember my name**

**When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)**

**I know you will still love me the same**

**Xxx**

**'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen**

**And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe it's all part of a plan**

**Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

**Hoping that you'll understand**

**Xxx**

**That, baby, now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**Thinking out loud**

**Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)**

**Xxx**

**La la la la la la la la la**

**Xxx**

**So, baby, now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

**Maybe we found love right where we are**

**Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**

**And we found love right where we are **

"That was amazing baby," he spoke leaning down to capture her kiss is a soft kiss.

"Thanks, I hope it turns into our fairy-tale someday," she replied cuddling into him.

"I can safely say I think it definitely will. You're the key to my happiness Haley James and I'm never letting go of you," he spoke staring her straight in the eyes.

"I could say the exact same about you Nate," she replied smiling at him.

"Hales I know you might not want to do this again. Do you ever think about get back out there and singing again?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I do think about it a little more now. I think I'm still a little scared about what happened to me before. That's what's stopping me," she confessed to him.

"Haley doesn't let something like that stand in the way of something you love. I know you have been working really hard to get past all the Chris stuff. I think going out singing again will help. I don't want to see your talent go to waste. This think you will have me by your side every step of the way," he commented to her.

"Thanks Nate, I will definitely think about iot. We both need to get up or we will be late to our dinner reservation," she spoke getting up to find her evening outfit.

"Fine, when we get back I am definitely going to have you reaching a whole new level of sexual excitement," he spoke smirking at her.

"Oh baby, that is something I have no problem with you doing," she replied as they got themselves ready to go to dinner.

**There is ch21. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you are reading the story please review, even just a few words. The song used was thinking out loud by ed sheeran. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch22

After an amazing dinner and a walk along the beach they decided to head back to their hotel room. They were still craving the other person. Haley couldn't get over the fact that sex with Nathan was so magical and passionate for her. As promised Nathan made her reach new levels of sexual excitement, which had her screaming out his name. Nathan also loved how willing she was about wanting to try new things. He thought it was great seeing this confident and sexy side to her. It was definitely a turn on for him.

It had now been a week since their weekend together. They both had crazy schedules with school. So it was Hard to get the time to catch up with each other. Since it was the weekend, Haley was at home, so at least she would get to spend the night with Nathan. Not before spending the afternoon with Brooke.

"Hey best friend," Brooke spoke sitting down in the sand beside her.

"Hey Brooke," shew spoke smiling back at her.

"So where is Nathan today?" she asked smiling.

"I think he is hanging put with the guys, so I will get to see him later," she spoke with a big grin on her face.

"Oh someone's getting all giddy. I guess this means the sex is going well," she commented to her.

"Well if you must know, the sex is amazing," Haley spoke proudly all happy with herself.

"So you're enjoying yourself," Brooke commented to her.

"Definitely, I picked the right guy to give it up too," she replied smiling.

"Good, I'm happy for you Hales," Brooke spoke leaning over to hug her.

"Thanks, so how are things with you and Lucas?" Haley questioned to her.

"I may be having more sex than you, but I think you sex life is definitely better than mine," Brooke commented to her.

"That's because I got the better looking cousin," Haley joked to her.

"How rude," Brooke replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"I'm joking Brooke. On a more serious note when I was away Nathan and I were talking. He wants me to think about singing again," Haley commented slowly.

"Well I totally agree with him, you can't waste your talent," Brooke commented to her.

"That's what he said," Haley replied laughing.

"He's right," Brooke trying to reassure her.

"I do want to get back into singing again. I just always have the thoughts in my mind about what happened the last time," Haley confessed to her.

"I understand that Hales, I do. You have a lot of people supporting you this time. No one is going to let anything happen to you. If someone did try something, you have Nathan, Matt and Lucas to beat them up." She spoke trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Brooke, I think I might just take baby steps and start again singing at Karen's or something," Haley commented to her.

"Great, now that is sorted. Let's go find the guys, I know you are just wanting to snog the face of Nathan," Brooke commented to her.

"Shut up, I haven't got to see my boyfriend in a week unlike you," Haley spoke defending herself.

Both girls got up and went in search of their boyfriends, to spend the rest of the day together. To just relax and have fun together.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you are reading please. **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch23

Later that day the gang decided that they would all go to Karen's underage night at her club, just have some fun together. Nathan and Haley never really got a chance to go out with their friends as a couple. So tonight was going to be something new and exciting for them.

"I hear Karen as an open mic night at the club tonight?" Brooke commented to Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley warned giving her a serious look.

"What?" she questioned pretending to act silly.

"Just because I told you the afternoon that I was thinking about singing again. Doesn't mean that I want to start it tonight," she spoke looking over at her friend.

"Okay, I won't push you. Please just think about it and I know Nathan would think it was really sexy if you were to get up there and sing tonight," Brooke replied to her.

"I'll think about it, now hurry up if we leave the guys waiting any longer they will leave without us," Haley commented to Brooke.

Once they arrived at the club Brooke and Haley went and found somewhere for everyone to sit and they guys went and got some sodas. While the guys were at the bar Nathan noticed the list for open mic and wondered if Haley had given it any though. At the same time he knew she was still finding her feet and didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do.

"Wow of these acts really can't sing," Lucas spoke as he sat down beside Brooke.

"Yeah you're a much better singer, baby sis," Matt coming over to join the group.

"What are you doing here Matt?" Haley asked surprised to see her brother and his girlfriend.

"Mom said you guys were here for a night out, so Millie and I thought we would join you," he spoke sitting down.

"Anyways, I agree with Matt, you are a much better singer babe," Nathan spoke leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.

"Excuse me, I need to go pee," Haley said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Do you think she is okay? I how she doesn't think we are pressuring her into singing," Nathan spoke getting a little worried.

"I'll go talk to her," Matt spoke getting up going after her.

Matt waited for her to come back out of the bathroom, "hey baby sis, are you okay?" he asked catching her as she came out.

"Yeah, I just a little nervous," she replied to him.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked her starting to worry himself.

"I do want to get back up there and do what I love. It's just everything is going so great in my life right now and I don't want my singing to break it all apart," she answered looking down at the floor as she spoke to her brother.

"Haley, listen to me. You're stronger and better than before. We both know that Nathan will support you no matter what you decide on doing. So if singing tonight is what you want then go do it. We will be supporting you every step of the way," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied to her.

"Go write my name on the sign-up sheet," she commented her brother.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm ready," she replied smiling.

Haley headed back over to their group of friends, while Matt went over to Karen to sign Haley up to sing.

"You want to Dance?" Nathan asked her as she came over.

"Sure," she replied taking his hand and walking onto the dance floor.

A slow song was playing, so they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms swaying to the music. Just enjoying being this close to each other. Once the song was over Karen got up on the stage to talk to the crowd.

"Now this next song will be performed by Tree Hill's very own talented singer Haley James," she spoke into the mic.

"Are you sure about this Hales?" Nathan asked looking down at her a little worried.

"Yes I'm ready," she replied leaning up to kiss him before heading to the stage.

Once she was up on the stage and got herself ready she looked out into the crowd," this one's for Nathan," she spoke before she started to sing.

You need a friend

I'll be around

Don't let this end

Before I see you again

What can I say to convince you

To change your mind of me?

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm going to love you more than anyone

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Not just the color

Look inside of me

Tell me all you need and I will try

I will try

Xx

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm going to love you more than anyone

Free for you, whenever you need

We'll be free together baby

Free together baby

xxx

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to hold you closer than before

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free

I'll be free for you anytime

I'm going to love you more than anyone

I'm going to love you more than anyone

After she had finished singing the crowed went crazy clapping and cheers for her. She loved how it made her feel inside, having just done that made her feel like a whole weight of fear had been taken of her shoulders.

"You were amazing," Nathan commented as she ran straight over into his arms.

"Thank you, did you like the song?" she asked nervously

"I loved it," he replied leaning down to kiss her lips.

All the rest of the group came over to congratulate her on how amazing her perform was and this made her feel real special.

"Thanks everyone, I think Nathan and I are going head out of her for some alone time together," she commented to her friends.

"Your house or mine?" he whispered to her.

"Definitely yours," she replied taking his hand and literally pulling him out of the club.

**There is ch23, I hope you all liked this chapter, please review if you are reading please**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch24

Ridin' down the road listenin' to the radio

You leaned over and you turned it up

You said, "Baby this is it,

The one I wanted you to hear.

Don't it sound just like us?"

Xx

Up 'til then, all I'd ever listened to was

a little "Sweet Home...," "Tuesday's Gone,"

and "Working Man Blues."

xx

This is my first love song

First time I felt the words

First time I sang along

Whenever it comes on

I just think of you and everything you do

You're my one, my from-now-on

My first love song

xxx

Baby I'm not who I was

You gave me your love and it woke me up,

made me more aware of somethin' deep inside

Somethin' that I have,

A life I want to share

And I'll rememebr this as long as I live

Every note, every word, every single kiss

Xxx

This is my first love song

First time I felt the words,

First time I sang along

Whenever it comes on,

I just think of you and everything you do

You're my one, my from now on..

My first love song

xxx

Baby... _[Repeat chorus]_

xxx

Yeah baby

My first love song

"Nice song," Nathan spoke as he walked into Haley's room.

"Oh thanks, I didn't know you were listening," she spoke looking up at him for her spot on the bed.

"Did you not want me to hear it?" he asked a little worried.

"No I did want you to hear as you can tell it's about us, I hope you're okay with that," she spoke back nervously getting off her bed walking over to him.

"Hales, I told you before I love you writing about us and I love that your happy doing that with us music. I'm so proud of you," he spoke as he leaned his head down to kiss her.

"Thank you, now what brings you up here?" she joked back at him after she broke away from there passionate kiss.

"Oh your brother and the others are having a movie night, so they told me to come and get you to join in," he explained to her.

"Mmm I would much rather stay up here and cuddle in bed with you naked," she flirted pulling him close to her.

"As great as that sounds Haley I'm still in Matt's good books and want things to stay that way, so we are going to movie night," he spoke leading her out of her room.

"Fine!" she huffed following him.

All the gang sat in living room watching the film together. Each person was sitting with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Since Haley hadn't got her way she decided that she would be naughty and sit on Nathan's lap. Every time she moved she made sure to grind her ass right into his cock, showing him that she wanted him.

"Hales, would you stop moving around," Nathan spoke trying to grab her hips to still her movements.

"Yeah Hales you haven't stop moving the whole way through the film," Brooke commented to her.

"So," she replied not really caring.

"What's wrong baby sis?" Matt commented to her.

"I don't want to watch this silly film," she spoke and headed into the kitchen to get another drink.

"God, what's her problem," Matt commented looking over at Nathan.

"She kind of wanted to stay in bed instead of watching the film," he commented to Matt.

"Oh right, well you better go fix the situation before she falls out with the both of us," Matt commented to Nathan.

"Thanks man," Nathan spoke getting up to go find Haley.

When he found her she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking another coke, "you know, you're very sexy when you're all horny and frustrated," Nathan spoke walking over to her.

"Shut up, Nathan," she spoke glaring at him.

"Aww come on Hales, I'm only having a bit of fun," he spoke sitting down beside her.

"Yeah well it's not funny," she snapped back at him.

"If its makes you feel any better you gave me a pretty big hard on after all that sext grinding you were doing to me," he spoke smirking at her.

"Good, you deserve it after not giving your girlfriend what she wanted," she spoke as she drank her coke.

"How about I make it up to you?" he spoke as he started rubbing her leg.

""I thought you wanted to watch the silly film," she snapped looking back at im.

"I come to my senses and I want you to after getting that very big hard on from you," he commented leaning in to kiss her.

"Well let's go upstairs," she spoke getting up grabbing his hand.

"No way, let go to mine. I'm not doing wonderful things to you with a house full of our friends!" he commented to her.

"Good point," she spoke walking toward the front door.

"Matt, I'm going to Nathan's see you at some point tomorrow," she commented to him before leaving.

"Enjoy the sex bestie," Brooke commented to her making her go red in the face.

"Yeah baby sis, I don't want to be an uncle any time soon," he commented to her.

"God, you guys are unbelievable," she spoke as she grabbed Nathan hand storming out of the house.

The just about made it into Nathan place before Haley was undressing him and attacking him with her lips. "Mmm you really are horny," he spoke pulling her flush to him.

"Well, when we don't have sex for a week an half I start to crave it," she replied getting him down to his boxers.

"I know, I craving your great body too. Especially that sweet pussy," he whispered to her as he too got her down to her underwear.

"Well if you play your cards right, I will let you taste that first," she spoke before locking lips with him in a very passionate kiss.

"God you're such a tease Haley James," he spoke laying her down on the sofa.

She giggles as the continued to kiss and started to get very hot and heavy in their make out session. Haley couldn't wait for Nathan to hit her with her first orgasm of the night. The y both knew it was going to be a long and heated night of making sweet love to each other. They were the nights they loved the best.

**Well there is chapter 24.i'm not sure what to write for the next few chapters of this story, so if you all have any suggestions just pm. As usual if you are reading please review I love hearing from you all.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch25

Haley was woken up by the sound of her phone going off. She was hoping more than anything she was dreaming it. As she was still half asleep after the amazing sex that her and Nathan had the night before.

"Hello," she spoke sleepily into the phone.

"Hales, its Matt. You better get home soon," he commented to her.

"What? Why?" she asked sitting up in Nathan's bed.

"We both forgot this is the weekend mom and dad are very everyone home to meet Nathan," he reminded her.

"Oh shit, right we will be over as fast as," she commented to him.

"Hales, there is no time for a morning fuck. So just get here," Matt replied to her.

"Shut Up," she shouted before ending the call.

Nathan rolled over and felt the cold space beside him, which soon woke him up. "What wrong baby?" he questioned to a panicked Haley.

"Matt just called. We all forgot this is the weekend that mom and dad invited everyone home to meet you. "She explained to him putting on clean clothes she had left before.

"Just come back to bed Hales its still earlier. We can head over there in another hour or so. Your mom and dad won't mind," he commented to her, trying to get her back to bed.

"As lovely as that sound we need to go. I thought you were the one that said you want to stay in Matt's good book," she commented to him.

"I do. I also want a morning fuck with my girlfriend," he replied smirking at her.

"Fine, just a quickie," she spoke getting on the bed straddling him.

Half an hour later they had finally made it back to Haley's house. "God, you to did have a morning fuck," Matt commented to them.

"Nathan idea, not mine," Haley quickly answered to her brother.

"Thanks Hales," he spoke looking nervously at Matt.

"Don't looks so worry Nate; we are looking having a bit of fun. You knock her up before college then it's a different matter," he playfully warned.

Aww son be nice," Jimmy commented to him.

"Thank you daddy," Haley smiled at him.

"You young lady, go help your mother in the kitchen. The rest of the family will be here soon," he commented to the daughter.

"What about you boys, what are you doing to help?" She questioned to her dad.

"Staying out of the way. Let's go play some ball guys," he commented to Matt and Nathan.

"Have fun, "Haley spoke before leaning over and giving Nathan a very passionate kiss.

Haley went on into the kitchen to help her mother with preparing the food for the meal tonight. Before they would have to go and pick up her sisters from the airport. "About time you showed up." Lydia commented to her daughter.

"Hey mommy," she commented smiling at her.

"So how was the sex?" Lydia questioned to her.

"Mom!" Haley replied shocked that her mom would ask such a question.

"What as a mother I have a right to know," she commented to her.

"Fine! it was great that it always is with Nathan," she asked softly.

"He isn't forcing you into thing you don't want to do?" she asked her.

"No mom, I'm in control of the all sexual side of our relationship. Don't get me wrong I do love it at times when he takes control and makes me feel wanted and sexy," he replied honestly.

"That's good to hear sweetheart," Lydia replied as they continued cooking together.

Outside the guys were playing some basketball, "so Nathan how are things with you and my daughter?" jimmy questioned to him.

"Things are good, well actually things are great between us" he replied nervously.

"You're not forcing her into things like Chris did?" Matt commented to him.

"Of course not. I would never want Haley to feel that sort of pain again. I want her to be her own person and does things she wanted to do for herself," he replied being honest.

"What about the sexual side of your relationship?" matt asked him.

"Haley is in full control over that. I don't push her into something I know she isn't ready for," he replied feeling a little nervous from all these questions.

"Good, because we both know I can beat the shit out of you. If you end up hurting her," Matt replied with a friendly warning.

"Oh trust me I know," Nathan replied nervously.

"Okay Matt, that's enough. I think we have got are point across," jimmy commented to his son.

"So, should I be afraid of any of the girls?" Nathan questioned to them.

"Probably just Taylor," Jimmy replied to him.

"Why her?" he asked them.

"Let's just say her and Haley don't get on the best at time," Matt explained to him.

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied smiling.

"I do have one question Nathan," Jimmy commented to him.

"Sure," he replied nervously.

"Where do you see your relationship going with Haley?" he asked honestly.

"Well I hope to marry her someday after college," he replied honestly.

"You have my blessing when that day comes," Jimmy replied to a nervous Nathan.

"Thank you, he replied smiling.

"Right lets go back inside and see if its time yet to go get the rest of the family," jimmy commented as the headed back inside.

**There is ch25. This chapter was written for NALEY23alwaysforever as its her birthday today. Happy birthday girl, hope you had a great day. As for everyone else if you are reading this story, please review and write a few words if you can please**.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch26

After they picked up Taylor and Quinn from the airport, they went back to the house so that everyone could get settled in. Haley's parents thought it was only a matter of time before her and Taylor would be fighting about something. Taylor knew what buttons to push to rub Haley up the wrong way. Where Quinn was the sister that Haley felt she could talk to and ask her advice on different thing, even with their age gap.

"Hey Hales, I'm just going to grab a quick shower," Nathan commented to her. He was still a little sweaty from playing basketball earlier.

"Okay, well use my bathroom," she commented to him.

"Will do," he spoke getting up from the sofa.

"Nathan lock the door or you could end up with a visitor in there that isn't Hales," Quinn commented to him.

"Yeah I was warned about Taylor," he replied laughing.

"Good," Quinn spoke smiling at her sister's boyfriend.

"If you want me to join you that can be arranged," Taylor spoke coming into the living room.

Nathan looked her up and down, "no thanks, if I was having any one join me. It would definitely be Haley," he commented to her.

"Fine," she spoke sitting down on his earlier spot on the sofa.

"Nate go shower and I'll reward you late," Haley spoke flirting with him.

"urgh brother in the room," Matt commented to her.

"Shut up Matt, you already ready know we have a sex life," she replied smiling at him.

"Yeah, well you don't need to keep reminding me every two minutes," he commented back to her.

"Your one to talk," she spoke glaring at him.

"Right children give over. I would actually like to all get on with each other this weekend," Jimmy spoke in a stern voice to his children.

They all nodded in agreement with their dad. "So Hales, how's the sex?" Taylor questioned to her sister.

"Fine," Haley a little embarrassed to be answering those types of questions in front of her family.

"Come on Hales," she commented to her wanting more information.

"Things are going well for us," she replied to her smiling.

"Well you definitely picked a good looking one," she commented to her.

"Thanks," Haley spoke blushing a little.

"Okay on that note I'm going to go check on him," spoke getting up and heading to her bedroom.

Haley headed to her bathroom and when she got there, she realised the door wasn't locked. So she thought she would have her own fun with him. She quickly undressed and headed for the shower. Slowly she slipped in behind him, careful not to make a sound. Once she was in, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Umm…I..umm have a girlfriend," he spoke thinking it might be Taylor.

Haley didn't answer and just grabbed hold of his cock. Nathan was too scared to open his eyes in case it was Taylor. "I don't think you should be doing that," he commented to her.

"Well I thought you would want your reward," Haley spoke softly as she gently stroked his car.

"Oh thank god it's you," he spoke hearing her voice and opening her eyes.

"You're just lucky. If Taylor wasn't downstairs it could have been her. You would have had hell of a job explaining that one to me," she commented to him.

"I know," he spoke turning round to look at her.

"I love you Nate," she spoke looking up at him.

"I love you so much too. So did you lock the door?" he questioned to her.

"I did indeed, "she replied smirking at him.

"Good," he spoke leaning down to kiss her.

"Nathan, my family are downstairs," Haley spoke a little nervous.

"so, you wouldn't have come up her and got get naked with me. If you didn't want me to have a little fun with you," he replied pushing three fingers inside her pussy.

"Nathan," she spoke nearly shouting.

"Shh!" he spoke as hr gently thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Mm, babe pleases," she spoke groaning to him.

"What? Tell me what you need?" he spoke teasing her.

"Cock," she whispered barely being able to find the words.

"What's the magic word?" he asked rubbing his cock up and down her pussy lips, watching her mind go crazy.

"Please," she begged of him.

"Close enough," he replied pushing her against the shower wall and pushing himself inside her.

"Oh fuck yeah," she groaned wrapping her hands around his neck and legs around his waist.

Nathan thrusted in deep and fast wanting her to hit her high as fast as possible. She helped him along by thrusting down against his cock. He loved watching her breast rise and fall as they thrusted together.

"Mm I can't wait to taste you later," he whispered in her ear.

"God Nate," she groaned as hearing that sent her over the edge she exploded shaking against his body as he held her up.

"That was so hot babe," she spoke she got her voice.

"Yeah, we definitely need to have sex in the shower more often," he spoke smirking at her.

"Come on let's get dressed, my parents will be wondering what happened to us," she commented to him.

"Yeah I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with your sisters on the first night," he replied to her. They went into her room to get dressed.

"Don't worry, my whole family love just as much as I do," she spoke smiling over at him.

"Thanks, I love you too. I'm so happy with you Hales," he spoke before kissing her.

"Right back to reality," she spoke leading her back downstairs once they were dressed again.

**There is the next chapter to this story. I hope you all liked this chapter, if you are reading please review and write a few words please. **


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch27

After dinner the guys were watching a basketball game while the girls were sitting chatting together in the kitchen. "It's nice having you all together for a change," Lydia commented to her daughters.

"It's good to be home," Quinn replied smiling at her mom.

"It's even better when Haley bring home the eye candy for me to look at," she joked.

"Be nice Taylor," Lydia warned her.

"Thanks mom, "Haley spoke softly.

"is everything okay Haley? You have been very quiet since you came back down the stairs earlier," she commented to her daughter.

"Oh I just have a lot on my mind with senior year coming op," she spoke hoping they would by her lie.

"Cut the crap Hales, what's really going on?" Quinn commented to her.

"Fine, I have a few doubts about Nathan and I," she spoke looking down at her hot chocolate.

"What sort of doubts?" Lydia questioned to her.

"Just after everything with Chris, I feel like I can't fully be myself with Nathan," she spoke trying her best not to cry.

"Hales if you have these doubts you should really sit and talk to him about them," Taylor spoke looking over at her sister.

"I can't do that," she spoke nervously.

"Why not?" her mom questioned to her.

"I'm afraid if I say anything I'm going to lose him for good," she spoke taking a sip of her drink.

"I know you feel scared sis, it's much better to talk about these things with Nathan," Quinn commented to her.

"I just don't think I can do that right know," she spoke nearly in tears and she got up from the table and ran to her room.

Just as the game was finishing Nathan since Haley running up the stairs," is Hales okay?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um not really," I think its best if you go and talk to her Lydia commented to him.

"Okay," he spoke and head upstairs.

When he got to her room she was on the bed in floods of tears and he couldn't understand why she was so upset," Hales baby, what's wrong?" he questioned to her.

"Don't call me that," she spoke softly.

"Why not," he asked totally confused.

"I don't deserve to be your," she spoke finally looking over at him.

"Don't be silly Hales, of course you deserve to be mind," he replied to her.

"I don't. I'm too damaged and broken inside. You deserve someone so much better than me and can be a better girlfriend than I can," she spoke through her tears.

"Haley where is all this coming from?" pulling her in close to him.

"Don't," she spoke pulling away from him.

"Haley please tells me what's going on i love you and of course you are enough for me," he spoke getting her to look at him.

"Still have nightmares Nathan. Every night we are apart I have nightmares that Chris is going to come back for more. I makes me feel like I can't be totally free and open with you. It kills me inside because I want to be able to enjoy are sexual relationship. Every time I just keep hearing his voice and its scares me," she spoke finally looking into his eyes.

"Hales, if you feel you need to go talk with someone about all these, I'm happy for us to do that. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way anything you need. I will be there for you," he commented to her.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I think maybe we would be best taking a little break from each other. I want you to have the things I'm not ready to give you," she spoke softly to him.

"Haley I don't care about all that other stuff. The things I care about are loving you and being with you," he spoke looking back at her.

"Nathan if you love me like you say you do, and then please accept my decision for us to take a break," she commented to him.

"Okay," he spoke leaning in for one final kiss which held a lot of promise between then.

**There is chapter 27. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you reading please write a small review of just a few words please**.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch28

It had now been round a mouth since Haley had told Nathan she wanted to take a break for them. When her family found out about her decision both Matt and her mom tried talking to her to understand what was going on. Sher wasn't been totally honest with them. Only told them what she thought they needed to know. It wasn't till Matt was back at school that he found out everything from Nathan. The situation was even hard for him at times, he was glad to hear that Haley was seeing a therapist.

Matt had just come back into his dorm after his evening chat with Haley "How is she?" he asked looking over at him.

"She doing okay," he replied to him.

"You know its killing me, not being able to talk to her. She won't return my calls or emails and she won't even write back to my letters," he spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Honestly man, don't take all this to heart. She gets like this with everyone when things start to get away at her. When everything happened with Chris, I was the only person she would talk to for months. It was only when she started seeing her therapist that she started to let everyone else back in again," he explained to him.

"I just hate that fact that I'm so in love with her and she won't let me help," he spoke getting frustrated with himself.

"Well if there is one thing I do know. Deep down she still loves you. Even if she won't take the time to talk to you," Matt spoke reassuring Nathan.

After talking with her brother she was in her room thinking about everything that she had discussed with her therapist today.

"_Haley you have come a long way in the last few weeks," the therapist commented to her._

"_Doesn't feel like it," Haley replied looking down at her hands._

"_Why not?" the therapist questioned to her._

"_I can't even bring myself to answer Nathan, emails, texts, calls or the letters he has written me," she answered trying not to cry._

"_Haley look at me," the therapist spoke softly._

"_Nathan isn't Chris. Just from hearing everything you have told me, Nathan wants to be in your life," she commented to her._

"_Why is it so hard for me to want to let him be there for me?" she questioned to the therapist._

"_Haley only you can answer that question for yourself. I think if you do decide to go out on this date tonight with this chase guy. The answer you have been looking for will be there," she explained to her._

"_Why can't you just give me the right answer?" Haley questioned to her._

"_I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I did that," she replied to her._

Haley had just finished getting dressed when she had finished thinking about everything for her session today. She got her phone and dialled the first number on speed dial. When she heard them pick up, she didn't give them a chance to talk.

"Don't talk, just listen I to tell you something out of respect for you," she commented to them.

**I know this was a short chapter. it was an important one for what is going to happen next in her relationship with Nathan. If you are reading this story, please write a review even if it is just a few words. **


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch29

"Okay," was the only word Nathan spoke to her.

"You probably always know this from Matt. I feel I need to tell you myself. I have been seeing a therapist here at school; she has been helping me work through a lot of my issues. When I was with her today I told her I had a date with a different guy. I wasn't sure if I sure going on it because I wasn't sure if it was fair on you. She helped me realise I wasn't being fair on myself, so I need to go on this date to see where my head is at with everything. Are you okay with this?" she asked after explaining herself to him.

"If this is something you feel you need to do, then I okay with that," he replied to her.

"Thank you," she spoke feeling a sense of calm wash over her.

"You're welcome, just remember I love you," he commented to her just before the call ended.

"Matt!" Nathan yelled as he walked into the lounge.

"Yeah man?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"Haley just called me to tell me that she was going on a date with another guy. To see like if you was missing out on something, I don't like the sound of it. Don't get me wrong I trust Haley and I want her to do what is right for her. Honestly I can't face losing her," he spoke being totally open and honest with Matt.

"Well if you honestly feel that way. I think your best option is to drive over there and see her," he suggested to him.

"I think you are right man, see you on Sunday," Nathan replied grabbing his car keys.

"Good luck," he replied as Nathan left.

Haley finished checking over her outfit and doing her makeup, when Mia walked into her rom, " Hi, your date is here," she commented to her.

"Thanks Mia, I'll be right out," she spoke looking over at her.

Chase sat in there lounge area waiting for Haley to come out. Haley gave herself on last look before coming out, "hi chase, I'm already," she spoke smiling at him.

"Okay," let's go," he spoke getting up and leading out with her.

"So what do you have planned for us?" Haley questioned to him.

"I thought we could get some ice cream and just have a chat," he commented to her.

"Okay, that sounds good," she replied walking along with him.

When they arrived at the café they went up to the counter to order their ice cream, "what flavour would you like?" he asked her.

"Mint chip," she replied smiling at him.

"Excuse can I have one mint chip and one rocky road," chase commented to the girl at the counter.

Haley's head shot up when she heard him ask for the rocky road ice cream. As it was the one Nathan would order when they were together. This made her think back what Nathan had said to her earlier on the phone.

_Remember I love you._

"Um are you okay?" Chase asked noticing Haley wasn't really eating her ice cream much.

"yeah sorry," so you're doing English too?" she questions to him.

"Yeah that's right; I think I would much rather go do sports reporting in college. What about you?" he questioned to her.

"I'm doing English and music," she replied to him.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl who went on tour with that Chris Keller dude. So how was that? "He questioned to her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I don't want to talk about that," she replied to him.

"Why not, I'm sure you have some great stories to tell," he commented to her.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," she snapped trying not to get herself upset.

"Sorry," he replied to her.

"No its okay, I thought I could do this date but I can't. I'm just going to go," she commented getting up from her seat.

"Well at least let me walk you home," he suggested to her getting up.

"no I'm fine on my own," she replied to him.

"It was nice chatting to you," he leaned in to get a kiss, Haley only offered her cheek to him.

She left the café eating her ice cream tying her best to hold back the tears as she walked. While she was walking she stepped out into the road not realising until she heard the car blow its horn. The driver got out when he had stopped the car. "Are you okay Miss?" he questioned to her.

"I'm fine, sorry," she spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned to her knowing her voice.

"Nathan?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah it's me Hales," he spoke looking over at her.

"Oh thank god," she spoke running over to him.

"What's wrong Hales, did something happen?" he questioned to her when he realised she had started to cry.

"I just realised on my date that my happiness is in my heart and I gave my heart to you a long time ago," she spoke looking up at him.

"I love you too," he spoke leaning down to kiss her.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss; there was a lot of love and passion expressed in the kiss between them. They both you knew that they belonged together.

"I'm sorry for missing you away. I promise I won't do it anymore," she commented to him.

"Okay, come on lets go back to your place and talk," he suggested to her.

"Okay, can I ask you one thing?" she questioned to him.

"Why did you decide to come see me?" she asked him.

"I love you just as much as you love me and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. So I drove up her to stay up her until you would talk to me," he explained as they got in his car.

"Always," she spoke softly.

And Forever," he replied to him as they drove back to her place.

Although they still had a lot of talking to do that night, they were both get that they both knew how the other person really felt and they what no be together no matter what was to come their way next.

**Okay there is another chapter done. I hope you all liked this story. If you are reading please write me a small review please. **


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch30

Nathan spent the whole weekend with Haley at her school. They mostly stayed cuddled in bed watching films and talking with each other. In the afternoon they went out for a walk around the school grounds together. It was relaxing for them, as they were no pressure and they could just be themselves. Haley found that over the past few days together she was able to voices her worries more and Nathan sat and listened to her. They were able to work through them together as a couple.

Today was a big step in their relationship together as Nathan was going to come to Haley's therapist session with her. "Are you sure you're okay with coming?" she questioned to him nervously.

"Do you want me to be there?" he questioned back to her.

"Definitely," she replied to him.

"Then I'm definitely okay with coming," he replied as he gave her a sweet kiss.

Over the weekend they had decided to slow don't their physical relationship and Nathan was letting Haley be in control of what happened between them. Although he was still allowed to kiss her when he knew the moment felt right and this was one of those moments.

"Thank you," she spoke after breaking away for the kiss.

"What for?" he questioned a little confused.

"Being a great boyfriend," she replied smiling.

"Well it helps when my girlfriend is as smart and beautiful as you," he replied smirking at her.

Once they were ready they walked hand in hand over to Haley's therapist session, which was in the student centre on campus. This made things easy for Haley as she was able to time in at any time if she needed to talk to someone.

"Hey Haley, how are you doing today?" the therapist as they walked into her room together.

"I'm doing a lot better than what I was doing on Friday. I took your advice and went on the date. I felt in myself I needed to be honest with Nathan," she spoke nodding her head toward him beside her.

"How did it make you feel talking to Nathan and then going out on the date?" she questioned to Haley looking for more information.

"At first I was okay and didn't have any doubts and then when I spoke to Nathan and told him what was happening. He said to me he was okay with it, her also told me that he loved me. So then I didn't know where my head was at," she spoke looking at her therapist.

"I'm sorry," Nathan spoke softly gently taking her hand in his,.

It's okay Nathan. Anyways, on the date the guy I was with found out I was the girl who toured with Chris. He wanted to know all about that and I told him I wasn't ready to talk about that and think a got annoyed with myself because he wasn't looking for information to use against me. He was just making conversation. Before that we ordered ice cream and he picked the same flavour Nathan normally would and my heart sink," she spoke looking over at Nathan before over at her therapist.

"So you became insecure about talking about your past with a guy who doesn't know you as well as say Nathan does," the therapist commented to her.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"How did that make you feel?" the therapist ask her.

It made me feel like I was cheating on Nathan. I realised that what you were talking about in the last session was my happiness. The whole time I was sitting on the date all I could ghear in my head was Nathan saying I love you. Honestly we have passed the I love you stage a long time ago. I guess I never realised what it truly meant till Nathan wasn't in my life. I don't want my life to be like that, I gave Nathan my heart when we first started talking and I always wanted him to be the result of my happiness," she explained to her therapist.

"Well I'm glad you were able to work out were your heart was at on your own Haley," she commented to her.

"Yeah me too," she replied to her.

"I know this probably has to come from Haley since these sessions are for her. We both know we still have a long road ahead of us in helping Haley overcome her past. Being with Haley has really opened up my eyes to how amazing it is to have someone who loves you just as much as they love you. I p[promise that I am going to be here with her whenever she wants me to be and I'm going to help her get back to herself," he spoke looking at the therapist.

"That's very noble of you Nathan," the therapist replied smiling.

"Anything for Hales," he spoke squeezing her hand.

"Well that's the session over for today guys and Haley I have a feeling you're going to be just fine," the therapist spoke smiling at her.

"Thank you," she replied as they got up ready to head out.

Once they were back outside Haley looked over at Nathan, "Do you have to leave yet?" she questioned to him.

"No I still have some time," he replied to her.

"Good, do you want to get some lunch together?" she asked him.

"Sure," he replied smiling.

"This place over here is great for pizza," she spoke leading him across the campus.

As they walked into the like pizzeria Haley went and got a table and Nathan went to order their order at the counter. When he came back to thr table he could hear Haley singing to herself, "what you singing Hales?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh just a song," she spoke realising he was back.

"Can I hear some of it?" he asked her.

"Okay," she spoke softly.

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

xxx

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

"That was really great Hales, I love hearing you sing," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thank you, I'm starting to get back into again. Now that I'm feeling more like myself again. Nathan thank you for driving up her this weekend for me. Helping realize what and who I want in my life," she commented to him.

"You're welcome, always and Forever," he replied to her smiling.

**There is chapter 30. I hope you all reviewed reading this chapter. I'm thinking there is only going to be about 10 more chapter before this story is over. If your reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch31

Nathan had now being coming to Haley's school once a week for the las three months to go to her therapy session with her. The therapist could see that having Nathan there meant everything to Haley and she felt safe being around and talking with him. Over the last three months there were just focusing on Haley getting back on track and weren't really worrying about their relationship although they were still together.

"Hales," Nathan spoke softly as they lay on her bed together.

"Yeah," she replied wondering what was on his mind.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight," he questioned nervous to her.

"Umm..." she started to spoke as Nathan cut her off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he spoke trying not to pressure her.

"Yes I think that would be good for us," she spoke smiling over at him.

"Well I better go and get ready then. I'll come pick you up in an hour," Nathan spoke getting up off her bed.

Haley went and got into the shower, washed her hair so that it was nice and curly for her date. She was a little excited that Nathan was making the effort in their relationship, she was still a little nervous about a few things. At the end of the day she knew that Nathan was going to hurt her.

Nathan was so pleased that had accepted to go on this date with him. He knew nothing was going to happen like their dates in the past. If he was able to hold her hand and get a goodnight kiss at the end of it. That was a success in his eyes, no matter how small it was.

It was now six and Haley had just finished getting herself ready. She decided to go for the casual look and wore a pair of black jeans a tank top and a hoodie, along with a pair of converse.

"You look nice," Nathan spoke as her walked into her dorm.

"Thanks, you're not so bed yourself," she replied smiling at him.

"So where are you taking me?" she questioned to him.

"Somewhere I think you're going to like," he replied not giving too much away.

Normally Haley wasn't one for surprise and she would push to get more information. She knew that Nathan was trying to do something nice for them, so she did push it. "Okay," she spoke walking and taking his hand in hers.

Once in the car they made short conversation with each other just talking about how things had gone in therapy and how Haley was feeling about everything that had been happening over the last few months. So was glad that Nathan was being so great and taking his time with her, so that she was able to find herself again as a person.

"Here, we are," Nathan spoke parking his car in one of the spaces in the car park.

Haley looked out the window knowing the place straight away," out of all the places you could have taken me. I never imagined it would be here," she spoke as they got out of the car.

"Well it felt right," he replied walking round to her side of the car.

"Yeah it does," she spoke taking her hands in his again. They both felt the spark go through their bodies and gave each other a short smile.

"Let's go for a walk," Nathan suggested as her lead her into the park.

"I'm really glad you brought me here Nathan," she spoke looking around her.

"Well it's where we originally started out. So it seemed fitting to come back here when we are getting back on track," he explained to her.

Haley smiled and pulled on his hand running up the path until she came to their bench and sat down on it, looking up at him.

"Is this seat taken?" he spoke looking back at her.

"Nope," she smiled making room for him to sit down.

Nathan sat down beside her on the bench, "Hey, I'm Nathan," he spoke to her.

Haley started to giggle," Hey, I'm Haley," she replied playing along.

"Haley, that's a beautiful name. I know I girl with that name and she is beautiful, smart, caring and one of the strongest person I know, Ever being through hell and back she still manages to go around with a beautiful smile on her face," he spoke being totally honest with her.

"Sounds like a nice girl," she replied with a nervous smile.

"She is more than nice, she is perfect for me," he replied to her smiling.

"You said your name is Nathan?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah that's right," he replied smiling.

"Well I know a guy with that name. He is the most caring person I know and makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. He has really loved in in the last year and especially in the last few months get back to the really me after all the things I have been through," she spoke honestly looking at him gently taking his hand again.

"Well Haley, this guy sounds like a keeper," he spoke smiling at her.

"Oh trust me. He is more than a keeper. He is the key to my happiness," she spoke smiling at him.

"Funny you should say that because this girl I'm talking about is my always and forever," he spoke gently squeezing her hand.

Haley to hear Nathan say all those lovely things about her, "Nathan I'm sorry I have pushed you away when all you wanted was for me to be happy. I was so worried that I was going to end out badly hurt again. I should have realised sooner that you were never going to hurt, when all you have done is fight your way into my life to be with me and love me," she spoke looking over at him.

"Hales, it's okay. I know things haven't been easy for you over the last couple of years. I'm just so glad that you have accepted me and are willing to let me be the person to help you get back on track with everything. What I said just now was true, you are my always and forever and I always want that with you," he spoke smiling her.

"Thank you, I love you," she spoke gently to him.

"I love you too. I was wondering if it's okay, can we maybe kiss?" he questioned nervously to her.

"Of course," she replied smiling.

The both moved their head in and met each other half way. The kiss started out slowly but soon developed when Haley was looking access into Nathan's mouth, which he gladly granted to her. After three months of hardly any contact with each other physically, it feel right to be kissing again.

"Mmm that was great," Nathan spoke pulling away from her for air.

"Yeah it was perfect," she smiled back at her.

"Thank you," Nathan commented to her.

"You don't need to thank me or ask to kiss me. I know we may not be making love again for a little while. I'm glad we are getting back to it. If that means a lot of dating and a lot of kissing then I'm all for it," she replied smiling at him.

They knew that there wasn't going to be anything more tonight than the kiss. It was a start to getting back to where they used to be. In that moment the kiss was full of the love and passion that they shared for each other along with the promise they had to support each other.

**There is ch31. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and if you are reading please write a review, even a small one. There is most likely going to be a time jump in the next chapter. **


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch32

Haley woke up early and was so happy to finally be done with High School. She was extra grateful to Matt for getting her Savannah in the first place. Although she had a lot of personal stuff happening while she was there, she still enjoyed her experience with Nathan helping her through. Today was another big day for her and Nathan. She could wait to head over to his place to see him.

Early that month Nathan had given Haley a key to his place, so that she could come over any ti8me. After spending the last few days with her sister, she was in need of some much needed alone time. Today was such a special day for them, she that it was a perfect idea to go and see him early today.

Haley let herself into his place and looked around to see if he was up yet. Since there was no sign of him. She walked into the bedroom to find him, as she thought he was still in bed sleeping. Being bold she stripped off her jeans and hoodie and climbed into bed beside him.

"Mmm that better be my sexy girlfriend touching me," he groaned he felt her hand slip down into his boxers.

"Yep," she spoke softly against his chest.

"Well this is a nice surprise," he commented looking down at her.

Haley removed her hand and sat up a little in his bed, I just thought since today is a special day for us. I would come over and surprised you," she commented to him.

"Today isn't that special, he replied to her.

"I think it is," she spoke trying to not get upset.

"Well if you say it is," he spoke looking back at her.

"You know what I think I'm going to just go and let you sleep some more," she spoke getting out of his bed a little annoyed.

"Aww Hales, please stay with me," Nathan spoke trying to convince her.

"No its fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she snapped getting dressed again and leaving.

Nathan felt back in lying to her, when he knew exactly what today was for them. He just hoped now that she would go off to Brooke's house. So he texted her _Hey Brooke, Haley is a little pissed off at me. So I think she will be on her way to you._

Brooke received the text, _okay the plan is working then, thank for the heads u, _she replied back to him.

Just like Nathan had though, five minutes later she arrived at Brooke and let herself in going straight for Brooke's room.

"Hey tutor girl," Brooke looking at her.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"What wrong?" Brooke questioned seeing her clearly upset.

"I just went to see Nathan thinking we could hang out in bed together and do something relaxing. Since you know it's out anniversary today. He doesn't seem to care or know anything about it for that matter," she spoke super annoyed at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Brooke commented to her.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

"Here," Brooke spoke handing her a letter.

Haley looked down at the letter knowing the address straight away, "I don't understand. We haven't written each other in a year," she spoke confused.

"Well stop staring and open it then," Brooke spoke getting excited.

_Dear Hales,_

_I'm sorry about the morning. I promise you haven't forgotten what today is for us. Honestly I could never forget a day that is so focused on the love that I have for you. Over this past year you have really opened my eyes and shown what it truly meaning to be in a loving relationship with the person I love most in the world. You must be confused by the letter but this is the first of many today. We started our relationship by writing, so let me have a little fun writing to you today._

_Now go to the place we were first found each other._

_Good Luck_

_Nate xx_

"Looks like I have somewhere to be," she commented to Brooke happier.

"Yeah, know go have fun," she replied to her as she left.

**There is the first part of their anniversary chapter. There will be more in the next chapter, if you are reading please review for me. **


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch33

Haley drove the two hours to the park where she first met Nathan. She got out of her car and looked around hoping to find him. When she walked deeper in the park, she found her brother sitting on the well-known bench. So she walked over and sat down beside him.

"I hope you have my next clue?" she commented to him.

"Hey to you too," he commented laughing at her.

"Sorry hi, now give me my next clue please," she spoke looking over at him.

"Slow down sis. I thought we could sit and talk for a little bit like we used to do. I know we have both been busy with our other half. So I thought I would take the chance and get talking with my little sis again for a chance," he spoke looking over at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she replied to him.

"So how is therapy going?" he questioned to her.

It's going really great and I'm so thankful that Nathan is coming with me every week. I feel a lot safer when he is there with me," she confessed to her brother.

"WOW! You really are in love," he spoke smiling at her.

"Yeah I am and I really love where my relationship is at with him right now. I can't wait to tell him tonight that we will be at the same college in the fall," she commented to him.

"Yeah I have manged to keep that secret for you. So I think he is going to be even happier when he hears it from you," he replied to her.

"How happy do you think he will be when he sees this?" she spoke standing up.

"Um that hard to know Sis," he spoke a little shocked.

"Well I'm hoping he is okay with it because it's permanent," she confessed to him.

"Right, when did you do it?" he questioned to her.

"A few days ago," she replied to him nervously.

"Where you with anyone?" he questioned to him.

"No I did it on my own," she replied to him.

"Okay," he replied to her.

"So how are things with you and Millie?" she questioned to him.

"Things are going really good for us," replied smiling.

"Well that really good to hear I like her," Haley replied to him.

"Thanks and here is your letter. You will want to read it, if you want to get to your next place before dark," he commented her giving her the second letter.

Haley opened the second letter as fast as she could want to get reading it.

_Well Done Hales reached the second. _

_I just wanted to have you sometime with your brother since I know how close you are to each other. I just wanted to know that even though we are in a relationship there is always time for you to be with your family whenever you feel like it. I will never stand in the way of that. Now go to the place you showed me was going to help me think things over. _

_Good Luck Hales xoxo_

"So do you know where you have to go now?" Matt questioned to her.

"Yeah to the river court," she replied to him.

"Okay well drive safe," Matt commented to her.

Haley gave Matt a hug before she headed back to her car. She was excited that she was getting closer to her final place. She was secretly hoping that when she got to the river court Nathan would be there. When she drove up, the only person she could see was Lucas.

"Nathan roped you into this little game too?" she questioned to him.

"Actually it was him and Brooke," he replied to him.

"You had no chance of getting out of it then," she spoke as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah you got that right, "he commented laughing.

"Well at least its giving me a chance to see people I haven't talked to in a while," she commented to him.

"I was just told to give you the next clue when you arrive," he spoke handing her the letter.

_Well done you reached your final clue. _

_Now go to mine and your surprise will be waiting._

_Love Nathan_

"Thanks Lucas I better go," she spoke walking back toward her car.

Haley now made the short drive over to Nathan's place and she had the key to be able to let herself in. When she opened the front door there was a trail of rose petals on the floor, which she followed. They lead her back to his bedroom and on the bed was this beautiful gift all wrapped up. Haley walked over to it and on the tag it said "open Me." When she opened it up, inside was a lovely strapless red dress and black high shoes with another clue inside.

_So you have reached the end of your trail. I hope you had a fun day driving round and finding each of the clues. Now please change into this outfit, that I hope you like. I will be there in five minutes to pick you for our date together._

Haley lifted everything out of the box and went in his bedroom to get changed. When she was ready she went and sat on the sofa and waited for Nathan to arrive. After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door and when she opened it. Nathan was standing there looking back at her.

"Happy Anniversary Hales," he spoke looking at her.

"Happy Anniversary," she spoke back smiling at him.

"So are you ready to go?" he questioned to her.

"Would you be really made if I said I just wanted to stay here?" she questioned nervously to him.

"No that fine with me," he replied back to her walking into his place.

"Are you sure, if you have something planned we can still go out?" she commented to him.

"The only thing I had planned was dinner and we can order in, if that what you want to do," he replied to her.

"I feel bad now that you went to all this effort, come on lets go out then," she commented to him.

"Hales, if you want to stay in. That's totally fine with me, as long as I get to hang out with you. I don't really care if we go out or stay in," he spoke being honest with her.

"God," I'm so lucky to have you," she spoke walking over to kiss him.

The kiss was slow and passionate; it felt magical for the both of them as their relationship physically had been on hold for such a long while. It was nice for them to both still have the spark and feel connected again.

Haley was the first to break away from the kiss, "Make love to me Nathan," she spoke softly after a few minutes of just staring in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he spoke wanting to make sure it was something she wanted and wasn't just caught up in the moment.

"YES, we have waited long enough. I want to be back where we used to be, I'm not scared to be with you anymore," she confessed to him.

"Okay," he replied leaning in to kiss her again.

Haley soon realised her was going in for the kiss as she felt his warm breath close against her face. She closed her eyes as she felt the first sparkle of his lips against hers. The kiss started out slow and sweet until the both tried to get their tongues into each other's mouths wanting to deepen the kiss. Nathan finally gave in granting her access and pulled her flush to him in the process placing both his hands on the face. As the shared the most sexual kiss they had both had since they were last together.

When the need for air become an issue they softly broke apart, as she rested her head into chest and he held her close rubbing small circles into her lower back. As they tried to regain their normal breathing rate "Mmm that was amazing," she whispered still standing flush against him just enjoying the moment.

"I know! I have missed it. Well really I have missed us," he confessed looking down at her as she moved her head to look at her as he spoke.

She slowly kissed his lips again "I have missed us too. Maybe we just needed that time to make us a stronger couple," she spoke feeling a little guilty that a lot of it was her fault.

He led her down the hall to his room where he had set up a blanket and pillows on the bed for them to relax on. When she since she turned on her heels giving him another sexual kiss this time letting it develop as she started to undo the bottoms on his shirt. Just like her he followed suit slowly unzipping the top of her dress which exposed her perfectly shaped breasts.

Nathan stepped back to admire her, still holding her waist "you have the most perfect breasts," he spoke as he gently moved his hands up to massage each of them in turn.

"Thank you," she smiled finally undoing all the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off him. For her to now admire is well toned stomach and chest "You're sexy too," she spoke softly running her fingers along his well-toned stomach making him shiver under her touch.

Nathan again began to kiss her lips moving his hands back up to massage her breast letting her dress fall freely around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her lacy panties. She soon made short work of his jeans undoing his belt and zipper a lot the same time, letting them also fall to the floor.

Once they were both left in just their underwear Nathan led them over to the bed. The climbed o the bed, Haley had to be careful that he didn't catch a look at tattoo. They cuddled together kissing and touching all over each other upper bodies, teasing each other slowly. This soon became not enough for Haley and wanting more she slipped his hand down from the waistband of her panties, between her legs and started using his hand to rub her clit over her panties.

She enjoyed the pleasure this was bringing her, spreading her legs giving him more access to her. "Mmm I love how turned on you are for me hales," he whispered softly pressing his fingers into her clit teasing her.

"God Nate I want more," she cried out cuddled into his side as she grabbed his length through his boxers and began her own teasing with him.

Nathan had been turned on since the moment he saw Haley at his door in that dress "Hales baby I won't be able to last if you keep doing that," he groaned out keeping a firm grip on her soaking panties.

"Me either," she groaned out smiling up into his big blue eyes. She knew that what they were doing would lead them into a night of making love. She wanted to tell him about het tattoo and college before anymore happened between them.

He slowly moved more into a sitting position pulling her with him so she was now between his legs. His hand on was pushing directly into her lower back as he sat with his hands still working her through her thong as she let out little moans of pleasure "Just for tonight I want it all to be perfect for you," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Tonight already is perfect," she spoke resting her hands on his legs.

Nathan rested his head on her back and look down seeing the dark patch on her back, "umm Hales, did you hurt your back?" he questioned not being able to see properly in the dark.

"Now that you mention it I can't really hide it anymore," she confessed to him.

"Hide what?" he spoke reaching to turn on the bedside lamp.

"I got a tattoo," she spoke nervously.

Nathan looked down and seen the small numbers printed on her back, "are you okay with this?" he questioned to her.

"Should I not be the one asking you that?" she questioned back to him.

"I'm happy with it, as long as you are," he whispered in her ear touching it softly.

"Yeah I just wanted to do something permanent to show I'm yours," she confessed to him.

"Well its very sexy Hales," he spoke kissing her neck.

Although she was enjoying how he was making her feel, she wanted to start enjoying him. So slowly she turned to face him, leaving sweet kisses down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Once she got her hands on each side slowly pulling them down exposing is now very rock hard cock. "Well I'm glad and we can do more of this since we will be at the same college in the fall," she replied teasing him moving back to cuddle in beside him.

"You're such a tease Hales and I'm so glad to hear you will be with me in the fall," he commented slipping a finger into her panties for the first time feeling her dripping wet centre. All he could hear were her moans at the contact as she put on a firm grip against his finger as he pleased her pussy lips slowly.

"For fuck sake Nate, take my thong off already," she moaned trying to grab whole of his rock hard cock. Nathan slowly pushed her hand out of the way.

"You can play with me after baby," he spoke as he moved to be between her legs as her slowly and careful removed her panties. He quickly tossed them to the floor as she became restless under him "Just relax Hales, I'm going to give you a massage," he spoke again running his hands up her legs.

"That sounds nice," she replied smiling down at him. Lying totally flat and completed naked on the bed with him between her legs.

"you ready for me?" he spoke reaching over and slipping a condom onto his rock hard cock.

"yes," she spoke softly to him.

He quickly move closer to her having his cock press against her pussy as he leaned to connected his lips with her. The kiss turned passionate straight away as she granted access to her mouth as soon as their lips touched. There kiss continued to develop as Nathan pushed the upper side of his cock against her clit caused her moan as they kiss. With every thrust Nathan gave she tightened her legs around his ass wanting to feel the contact of their bodies more and more. Soon enough a thin layer of sweat was developing between their bodies as her harden nipples pressed softly against his toned chest and she lost her hand in his hair.

When they broke away from the kiss it wasn't long before Nathan was pleasuring another part of her body. "Nate that so damn amazing," she breathed out as he started sucking softly on one of her harden nipples and massaged the other at the same time with his fore finger and thumb.

He continued to do this to her for a good five minutes and he know she was enjoying from how she tighten the grip of her legs around his ass knocking his cock back and forth into her clit a few times, trying to give him pleasure at the same time. When he finished sucked on the first nipple he looked up at her "your killing me here James," he commented before going to start doing the same thing on the other nipple.

"I know baby it's just feels so good and you do it so well. It's only fair I make you feel amazing at the same time," she flirted back at him.

When he had enough attention to her breast her started moving down her bodies leaving a trail of kisses as he went. This made it feel like her whole body was on fire from every touch she got and she just couldn't explain the pleasure she was getting from it. Once he was closer enough to her womanhood he shifted in his position and pushed her legs wider apart. Both of them knew that what was about to happen, was something different that they have never shared in their whole time of having sex together. Nathan looked up at her and she simply nodded letting him know that it was okay to go for it.

As soon as she nodded he rubbed hard against her clit a few times building up the pressure and teasing g her slightly. As he did that he heard her whisper "mmm Nathan!" as the passion overtook her body.

"Just relax Hales, you will love it I promise," as soon as thought words were out of his mouth he replaced his fingers with his tongue. First licking on her sensitive clit, cause her legs to tighten their grip around his neck. When he had finished licking her clit he moved down to licking her warm sticky pussy lips. This was a new experience for both of them; Nathan totally loved tasting her in this way. He couldn't understand why he had never tried to do it before; it felt right and amazing doing it for the first time, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her, licking all her sweet juices that were causing her to be so wet for him.

"Fuck Nate baby that feels wonderful," she moaned out running her hands through his hair as her continued to pleasure her in this amazing way. As he continued his movements got faster and longer and she began to thrust her lower half into his mouth, trying to release some of the pressure that was building up inside of her. She knew if they let going at this fast pace that she would explode rapidly.

Nathan drove his tongue deeper and deeper as he heard her cry out how amazing it was making her feel. He soon started to massage her clit again with his fingers want her to cum for him. Between he licking and her thrusting, he knew it would be long with the fast pace that they were going at. They continued this fast pace for another ten minutes before her body began to shake under him.

"Mmm fuck Nate baby. This is it baby, I'm going cum," she breathed out barely above a whisper. After one more deep lick from her she finally reached her peek causing her juices to flow rapidly into to his mouth as he licked as much of her as her could. She couldn't believe how amazing her first orgasm was as her whole body shock under his mouth.

When he was sure that he had licked up every last drop of her juices , he moved back up beside her pulling her in to cuddle with him "How are you feeling baby?" he questioned hoping she loved what just happened.

"I feel wonderful Nathan," she replied smiling at him moving to straddle his lower half.

"What are you doing hales?" he questioned grabbing hold of her hips to help steady her above him.

"I'm going to make you feel as wonderful as you made me," she replied grabbing hold of his harden cock.

She firstly started out wanking him at a slow pace from base to lick rubbing her thumb over his tip every time she reached it. She knew from the expression his face that this was driving him wild and that like her, he needed and wanted more. After a few more minutes of teasing she finally placed his tip at her pussy lips "Are you ready?" she questioned stoking him along her pussy.

"Of course baby," he spoke putting on a new condom.

"Good" she spoke to him slowly. Lowering herself down directly onto him. At first she started out slow getting used to the size of him again inside her. In no time at all, she fastened her pace, as her started meeting her thrust for thrust.

"God Hales you are amazing," he questioned as he smiled up at her as she rode his cock hard and fast. He loved watching her do that as he reached up again to massage her nipples as they fucked together at a good fast pace.

Haley reached down to put her hands on his stomach as she tightened her muscles around his cock and thrusted hard slamming down on his balls. "This is the most amazing sex we have ever had," she commented smiled at her.

"I know baby," he breathed out finding it hard to find they words. As he was enjoying all the wonderful she was doing to him.

As they thrusted together Haley could his cock start to throb inside her and knew he was close to his orgasm. So she started again to fasten her pace on every thrust that they shared and within minutes Nathan had reached his peek too. Exploding his entire warm cum inside her, she continued to ride him helping come down from his high. She stayed there straddling him until he found the word to spoke.

"God hales you are one talented lady making me cum as hard and fast as that," he commented pulling her close to him as she slowly pulled out of him.

Happy Anniversary Nathan," she spoke cuddled into him.

"Thanks for a great anniversary Hales, he spoke holding her as they lay in bed together.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you all think please. In the next chapter there will be a time jump. **


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch34

Nathan and Haley had finally made the move into college together. The move was a lot easier on her knowing that she was going to be living in an apartment on campus with Nathan. They were both excited to get starting this chapter of their life together. They had their friends with them as well which helped a lot.

Haley woke up in Nathan arms, "Morning," she spoke softly to him.

"Morning beautiful, you know you're so peaceful when you are sleeping," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke sitting up.

"You're sexy too," he spoke rubbing his hand over her tattoo.

"You're just saying that because you can see my tattoo," she spoke turning her head to look at him.

"I'm not. Hales you know you have a have sexy body with perfect breasts and a sweet little pussy," he commented wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Nathan, come on we have to get up," she commented to him.

"Mm once we have our morning kiss," he commented to her.

"Fine," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

Once they were both up dressed and had their breakfast Nathan was going to take Haley on a tour of the campus, so that she knew where all here classes were going to be.

"It really lovely here," she spoke looking around as they walked together.

"Yeah I really think you are going to enjoy it as much as Matt and I do," he commented to her.

"Nathan why is everything staring at me," she spoke feeling nervous.

"People aren't staring Hales, don't worry," He spoke trying to reassure her.

"They are," spoke taking tighter grip of his hand.

"Excuse me, are you Haley James?" a girl asked walking up to her.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Haley asked a little confused.

"You want on tour with Chris Keller, isn't that right?" the girl questioned to her.

"Haley you don't need to answer that," Nathan spoke seeing the worried look all over her face.

"No its okay Haley," replied back to him.

"So?" that girl said looking at Haley.

"Yeah I did go on tour with him," Haley replied to her.

"Well then why aren't you a big time singer by now?" she questioned to Haley.

"At that time I was too young and I didn't to go out and experience life the way normal people my age were," she explained to her.

"What about now?" the girl questioned to her.

"I prefer to see Music as more of a hobby now," she replied to her.

"What about Chris Keller, do you still see him?" she questioned to her.

"Right, I think that's enough questions for today," Nathan commented to the girl.

"Nathan its okay really. To answer your question no I don't see Chris anymore, we like to keep our difference from each other," she spoke not wanting to give too much away.

"Oh okay, well I hope you get back into the music soon," the girl replied to her before walking away.

"Sorry about her Hales, are you ok?" Nathan asked a little worried about her.

"Nathan I'm fine. At first I was a little worried, then I realised that Chris doesn't have a hold on me anymore. So it's going to be okay if people know me from the tour, at least I can talk about the good things that happened from it," she spoke looking at him.

"God, you're so amazing and handled that so well. I'm so proud of you," he spoke leaning in to kiss her,

"That's another thing, I think they are staring because your taken," he commented to him after the kiss.

"let them stare Hales, I would change you for the world. After all we have been through so much and we trult are the key to each other's happiness. I wouldn't have my life any other way," he commented to her.

"me either I love you," she spoke smiling.

"Always," h whispered.

"And Forever," she replied smiling.

They knew from that moment on that their rest of their lives were going to be amazing together. The best part was that they got to share their happiness with each other.

**I WAS PLANNING ON DOING THIS. I FEEL THIS IS A NICE WAY TO END THIS STORY. I hope you all don't mind. If you have been reading this from the start thank you for sticking with me and reviewing it for me. As always please review and let me know what you think. I have a new story in the works coming soon. **


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to letters to my heart. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Key to my Happiness ch35

Over the last four years both Nathan and Haley enjoyed their college experience together. They were really able to develop well as couple. They were now stronger than ever. Ready to start a new chapter in their lives again now that college was over. Haley had taken the decision to move into Nathans place permanently.

Haley woke up to find that Nathan was no longer in bed with her. She a little annoyed about that as she had become adjust to their routine of a little morning sex to start the day. He had seemed too disappeared today. When she fully woke up, she saw a card on her bedside table.

_Dear Hales_

_Sorry I'm not there the morning. I promise to make it up later to you in the shower._

_Now get dressed and meet me at café._

_Love Nathan xx_

Once she read the letter she got up and had a quick shower and got dressed and made her way to the café. When she got there, Nathan was sitting in their usual booth with their normal order for breakfast.

"Morning," she spoke sitting down beside him.

"Morning beautiful," he spoke leaning in to kiss her.

"Where were you the morning when I needed you?" she questioned to him as she ate her breakfast.

Nathan laughed at her knowing what she was referring to," I had something to sort out for our day together. I told you in the letter I would make it up to you," he spoke looking over at her.

"Fine, so what do you have planned for today?" she questioned finishing her breakfast.

It's a surprise," he replied not giving anything away.

"Nathan you know I hate them," she commented to him.

"Well I have a feeling you're going to love this one," he replied to her.

After their breakfast they got in the car and started driving. As they got closer Haley started to realise where they were," Nathan are we staying here?" she questioned to him.

"We are," he spoke parking the car.

"You are right I do love this surprise," she commented getting out of the car.

"Well it's not over yet," he spoke as they walked into the hotel to check in.

Nathan made sure they got the room they had always used when they stayed at this hotel. It wouldn't have felt right if they were using another room," so do you like your surprise so far," he questioned to her.

"I love it," she spoke and then ran into the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan questioned coming in after her.

"Yeah," that just came out of nowhere," she spoke lying to him.

"Okay, well I hope it doesn't spoil are weekend," he commented to her.

"No I think I will be grand," she replied to him.

As she walked out of the bathroom and realised that the room was all decorated with flowers and chocolates for her," Nathan what is all this?" she questioned to him.

"Why don't you open this and find out," he commented to her handing her a letter.

Haley nervously opened the letter and started to read it to herself.

_Dear Hales. _

_I know that letters is where we started out. So I thought the best way to ask you this would be in a letter. Over the past six years, we had been through so much together and it has made us so much stronger as a couple. Looking back at our relationship you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I don't want that happiest to ever end. So I'm asking with you please be the key to my happiness?_

_Love Nathan xx_

Haley looked up to see Nathan holding the ring; your parents said I couldn't marry you till after college was over. So I guess this is me taking my chance," he commented to her.

"Yes," she sobbed crashing her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

"God, you have just made me that happiest guy ever Hales," he spoke as they broke away from the kiss.

"Yes, I will be the key to your happiness," she spoke looking back at him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Nathan I might have a little surprise of my own if that okay?" she spoke nervously to him.

"You didn't get another tattoo did you?" he questioned to her.

"No, she replied laughing at him.

"What is it?" he questioned to her.

"Well I might be a lot sicker in the next nine months," she commented to him.

"You're pregnant?" he commented in a state of shock.

"Yes and I think it's going to be a girl," she commented to him.

"Wow your surprise was better than mine," he spoke once he got his head around it.

"Nathan are you okay with this?" she asked nervously.

"Always," he spoke placing his hands on her stomach.

And Forever," she replied placing her hands on top of his hands.

They were both so excited to get now start planning a wedding and think about everything for their new baby. Haley couldn't be more excited to be going through all of this with Nathan by her side. She knew that there happiness was just going to get better and better from here on it. Now that they were free from everything in their past.

**So I just added one final chapter that people were asking for. So this is definitely the last chapter of this story. If you have been reading and review this story, thank you for your support. Please check out my two **other** stories I'm writing and there is a new one on the way. **


End file.
